


A new life. A New York.

by soccerbot



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 41,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerbot/pseuds/soccerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Adams meets David Jones one night in New York, missing home and feeling lonely, the familiar accent and smoke helps her relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue. Unfinished story currently! All feedback approciated!

Katie Adams really should not be concerned in anyways of the whereabouts of Mr David Jones. Katie Adams, should in fact be filling her paperwork for the end of year at work. 

They had met casually at a theatre at some smooshie event she had to attend for work. He was with a friend, an art gallery owner Kate and her colleagues where meant to impress. She had failed. Drastically. 

After an hour inside she was bored. Katie had planned on slipping out onto the roof for a cigarette until she discovered her lighter lost from her purse. 

"Fuck." She mumbled to herself. It was a cold night and without a reason she would have go back inside. 

"You missing something?" She turned and he was there. Older than her but quite handsome in his navy suit. She looked down into his hand there was her pink lighter. "I saw you dropped it when you where leaving." He came to the edge of the building with her. "Wow it is quite a view from here. Don't much fancy a trip down though." He peered over the wall. 

"Thanks. It's sometimes the only quiet I can get in this city." She took out her cigarette and placed it between her lips. She motioned for the lighter but David already had the glowing soft flame hidden behind his hand from the wind. "Nice accent by the way. I miss hearing a familiar voice." They smiled sharing a small home sick pang. 

"Allow me..." He lit hers and then took out his own from a silver case in his breast pocket and lit the end with precision. 

They looked out over the city in silence, watching the lights and people move along the streets. 

"So why is it you're at this party then?" He questioned. 

"Oh I work for the marketing house trying to talk to some art gallery owner. You?"

"Art gallery owner your marketing house is trying to impress brought me. I don't come here very much anymore. To New York I mean. How did you end up here?" Their smoke and breath mingled in the cold air. 

"Usual story. Fall in love. Trek across the world. Only to find out they're a huge Arse and if being within the same country I would have known that much sooner." He grinned. 

"Well I also was briefly involved with an American and I can assure you that also didn't end well." More than one American if he was honest. 

"She was a bitch." What was a statement David read as a question. 

"It just didn't work." He stubbed out his cigarette and she lit another. "Woah hold up" he chuckled. "You're worse than me and I'm bad." 

"I know. Morgan hated it. Never dating a non-smoker again." 

"Snap."

They chatted about much and nothing until the packets where almost smoked and the noise from downstairs dulled. "So what is it you do then..." She trailed off as a a slightly drunk Melaine joined them outside. 

"Did you know!" She bellowed. Katie looked across mouthing sorry to David about her friends behaviour.   
"That I... Am drunk and my sad sack of an ex boyfriend is here." 

"Come join the broken hearts club then." David shouted to her and held out his arm. Mel instantly hugged into him and Katie turned to sip the last of her drink looking over the city that was her home now.

"Did you know David Bowie was here?"

"What really?!?" David gasped at her pretending shock. It appeared to him Katie didn't put together the puzzle, she was too deep in thought. 

"Yep. If I wasn't... Yknow..." She gestured to her body and face covered in make up and dust. "I'd definitely try to leave with him in front of that... What did you call him Katie?" Katie was leant over the wall still deep in thought watching the ash drop down to the ground contemplating if it was really worth the job to stay here. 

"Katie! What was Rick?"

"Bellend". 

"Yeah bellend!" David smiled. He hadn't heard a lot of those English words in far too long. 

"How about David and me take you downstairs and get you home? You've had a little much to drink." 

"Just David. I want to look like I've hooked up." 

"Oh okay." Katie giggled and shook her head. Mel was the best drunk, co operative and friendly. "Do you mind?" She gestured to David. 

"No he doesn't." Mel whined "English gent aren't you?"

"I guess so. Cmon then princess." David hauled her up as best he could, practically carrying Mel. Katie called the cab and together they pushed her in. 

"Thanks for that." 

"It's fine. This may be forward but if you want I can introduce you to Sev so you could actually get to talk to him about work. He hates these events. We literally just came to see the play for free." His honesty was great and if it could help work she needed to take his card. Plus he was devilishly handsome and that accent was a slice of home. 

"That's amazing. Thank you!" They exchanged cards and she stowed it safely away in her bag. "I won't loose this. I promise. You can keep the lighter." He smiled and held door as Katie got in the taxi and watched the drive away. 

"You, you Arse just ruined my smoking with cute suited older and ENGLISH man." 

"I is sorry". Mel groaned motion sickness starting to kick in. "Fuck what happened tonight?" She rubbed her temples with regret setting in. "Plus I thought you don't ride that bus. That his pickle didn't tickle your pickle. That you batted for the other team." 

"Yes thank you Melanie." She dismissed her friend. The cab driver looking in the rear view mirror. She prayed they wouldn't have trouble at the end of the journey. 

"Oooooohh oh oh!" Mel exclaimed jumping slightly in her seat. "That his... No wait I lost it.... That his Crown Jewels couldn't enter your safe for the night." She fell back laughing. Katie laughed too out of awkwardness.


	2. Chapter 2

As she sat at her desk she couldn't help but wonder if she should call. He had given her his number but she had given him hers and he hadn't called. Well it was just for work he offered his contact information so surely he would be waiting her call. 

She threw her pencil across the desk still pondering what to do. 

"Miss if you will insist on breaking the lead in that pencil, that work owned property and pouting I will insist on you discussing your musings with me." She turned to see her boss hovering over her. "Ahh and Miss Smith lovely of you to give your colleague such a quiet morning to internally drown." Mel raised a hand from her head briefly to signal to Ross. 

"I'm hungover I get it. You said we should have fun Ross." 

"There's having fun and being so drunk you couldn't walk. Not a good look for the ex. I did like the getting someone of the male sex to help you home though." Ross slapped Mels head with his rolled up work sheets to which Katie grinned. "Don't get too happy Katherine where did you end up before taking her home."

"She was on the roof with the male sex man smoking." Ross then hit her with the paper. 

"Owwww" 

"I told you to quit smoking and feeling sorry for yourself. We get it you hate it here. You want to go home but this job will transfer you back as soon as a position becomes available." Ross rubbed her arm. She had tried to quit her job 6 months ago and he had dried her tears and got her back on some sort of track by helping her move and inviting her to meet his friends. He was older, probably about Davids age, divorced and his children in their teenage years and liked to be needed. 

"I met someone... Who says they could introduce me to Mr Rollins."

"Are we talking-"

"No, he just offered for work." Katie cut Ross off and the playful smile dropped from his face. 

"Ahhhh"

"Don't believe shit Ross, she called him handsome." Mel popped up from her slumber

"Oooooo!"

"Can you please use more than just vowels?" She jabbed his arm. "It's for work. Nothing more. Work. I was homesick. He was English. I was lonely. He was there. You where not and you where drunk!" She pointed between them. "I'm off to smoke!" She huffed off 

"She totally is crushing on him." 

"Oh agreed. She's been playing with that card all morning."

"So was he good looking?"

"I don't know Ross. I would have hooked up with a lampshade if I thought it winked at me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids whereabouts

"So where did you disappear off to last night? You where meant to protect me from everyone. Be a famous rockstar sized distraction."

"Sorry. Didn't quite fancy that one." He sipped his coffee as his friend Sev quizzed him. Over the years they had become close with David often buying from him and now Sev had decided to show Davids own work. Today was the day they chose the which works would travel from Davids home. 

"So where did you get to Jonest? I know you, don't give me that look."

"I went to smoke."

"For an hour?"

"Yep."

"Alone?"

"Don't be stupid." David grinned wryly. "I met a lovely young lady, who was attempting to gain your business and as I was such a good sport in going with you, you'll be a good friend and be my excuse won't you?" 

"You where a dreadful blanket. I was practically licked they where so over me but seen as I need you to not be a prima-donna artist- yes I will meet with the marketing girl. You owe me though."

"Fine. I will personally gift to you a painting. She was nice. English. If I have to be here I at least need someone who knows where to get a decent bit of bacon."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" Davids soft London accent came through the phone. 

"Hi, it's Kate from the roof and England. I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer to meet Mr Rollins?"

"Cut to the chase don't you girl?" He teased. "I'm fine thank you for asking and how are you this morning miss...?"

"Adams. Katherine Adams. Sorry."

"Miss Adams. How are you? How is your friend." 

"She's better than she deserves to be actually." She laughed. "Although she just bailed on our dinner plans. So I'm going to be having a large pizza for one."

"Maybe you should invite someone to join you..."

"Excuse me are you flirting with me?" She teased him. Was she flirting with him? She wondered. 

"Yes and you should flirt back and lead me on if you want my contacts. Mr Rollins is discussing an account with a famous rock god and you definitely want to work with him. Keep that under your hat though." 

"And who is said famous rock star. So I can suck up and pretend I love their records." They shared a small laugh. David bit his lip. Did she really not know who he was? He was both excited but it did hurt his ego a small bit. 

"You want to make a good impression? Two ways. Suck up or be aloof and make him chase you."

"Well it's been a long time since I had to flirt with a man and suck up to one..."

"You don't flirt often?"

"Well not really with many guys who I don't want work contacts out of..." She liked him but was nervous. Men where few and far between in her life. Her long term relationship with a girl she met at university and then Morgan had thrown her into fear, she told her family and they wouldn't leave it alone until she said she would never date a man again but she had seen her life ending with those women and now they where gone. No it was just the accent and the self pity she reasoned. She didn't like him for him. 

"So Miss Adams. I Request your company tonight at an event called "getting to know David and find him decent bacon." 

"Oh god they didn't give you that fatty crap did they? You poor baby. You're lucky I know a place."


	5. Chapter 5

"You know it'll be fine right?" Mel said from her seat on Katie's bed. 

"I know." 

"Are you nervous about the work but or the seeing him bit?" Mel began to flick through a magazine. 

"Work bit. It's important I don't mess up. I've told Ross now and everything. Grrr" Katie tugged hard on her tights causing them to ladder. 

"Calm lady. It's not anything serious. You're not leading him on: if you don't want to do anything or you want to leave just call me. Plus it's Christmas and then New Years in a couple of weeks. Everyone goes home... Sorry." she forgot Kate couldn't go. The flights where expensive and the fact she was spending it alone was bothering her more than she wanted to let on. 

"It's fine. I'll be fine. I'll be glad of the peace for a bit." She tried to raise a small smile but Katie couldn't hide the small tears escaping her eyes. "I've never seen the ball drop so I might do that. Ring in the 90s properly eh? You still in Chicago?"

"I haven't decided yet. My brothers are there so I'll see if I like any of their girlfriends this year before making my mind up. Your mom called yet?"

"She sends letters. The phones too expensive for her. I think she's still hurt I left and she doesn't know the reason I left."

"I know it's hard to say."

"It's hard because I don't know. I like some guys. I like some girls. I don't know what to say or even how to say it. I'm so messed up." She palmed at her face and sat on the corner of the bed, replaying her mother crying at the airport telling her how proud she was of Katie getting such a good job and in New York. As soon as she could scrape he money together she promised to fly her out for two weeks. 

"So where is the suited one taking you?"

"I'm taking him to the outdoor film in the park and then to the English pub down the road for an all day breakfast. And I don't need to recap your feelings on breakfast at night." The friends smiled at each other across the room. There was nothing Mel could say to make Katie feel better right now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank god." David muttered biting into his food. "Proper food." Katie smiled at him. They had switched plans and decided to eat first and catch the later film in the park. She looked around the bar; smiling at a few people she knew, but everyone's eyes seemed to be on David. They always where a strange bunch for accepting new people. She had finished before him as he insisted on the breakfast foods. 

"So where are you from in England then?" He questioned her. 

"Oh, I grew up in the countryside, but I was born in Hull." 

"Oh sorry to hear that." He teased her. 

"Hey! Nothing wrong with Hull!" David crooked an eyebrow at her. "And you southerner?"

"Brixton then moved to Bromley."

"Bloody southerners." She shook her head playfully and sipped her beer. "So what is it that you do then?"

"Oh..." He looked startled. "I work... in the music industry." The way he said it sounded almost like a question. 

"Are you asking me if you do or telling me?"

"Shut up you." David threw the napkin at his side towards her. "I work in the industry. Have done for a few years now so I'm just taking some down time. Pretend the 80s hair didn't happen." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with a smile. 

"That bad?"

"Imagine a mullet crossed with a pompadour. Then make it much worse and on a man turning 40. There you go." She smiled. So he was over 40, she wasn't even that far into her 20s yet. She could see it, some lines softly forming around his eyes when he smiled but she wouldn't have guessed any more than 35. She looked to his hand, no ring, but that didn't mean he was single, he hadn't told her either way. 

"Well mine wasn't great either." 

"Oh give me your portfolio before I forget." He was trying to keep this on a business level of some sort. "I'll leave it in my hotel I'm not staying far from here so I'll leave it in my room." 

"Any word on the rockstar I need to suck up to?" She teased. 

"Not a word will pass my lips. No matter how hard you try. Even a kiss wouldn't make me crack." His statement hung in the air. Katie bit at her lips looking at his thin ones. 

"Good then I won't have to force myself..." It didn't quite sound as confident as she hoped. She didn't even know if she did want to kiss him but she passed the black binder to him and smiled. "Thank you for this David, I'm sure bacon doesn't quite pay you back for this help." She tried to lighten the tension and bring it back to work. 

"I enjoy your company." He said and flicked mindlessly through the pages.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked through the streets towards the park and briefly stopped at his hotel. Katie waited outside and took a long drag from her cigarette. She didn't know much but she did know the hotel was an expensive one so he must be pretty high up with whatever he does for work. 

"You smoke too much." David said and gently jabbed her ribs, she turned to retort but his smile was infectious. David placed a large black woollen coat over her shoulders. "I don't want you getting cold." He rubbed down her arms, softly playing with her fingers when he got there before snatching the cigarette from between her index and forefinger and slowly inhaling whilst making intense eye contact. Kate's mouth hung open, watching the smoke cloud his face. It rounded and softened his sharp features. 

David leaned in close to her face, Kate closed her mouth waiting for his kiss but he just blew smoke against her lips. 

"Film time, eh Katherine? Mind on the job darling." He pulled back taking another drag. "You're meant to be telling me how amazing I am so you can get Sev to call you. Also, what was it you where saying earlier...?" He put a hand in his pocket and began walking down the street leaving Katie glued to the spot. He turned suddenly. "Ah yes that you didn't want to kiss me. Come along now Miss." He smiled like he had won something from her. 

"I was practicing leading you by being aloof, all you men just want their ego stroking."

"We all want something stroking." He grinned and lifted an eyebrow at her, she just opened her mouth with a laugh. 

"David!" She punched his arm. "If I knew your full name I would use it!" 

"It's David Robert Jones. That hurt by the way."

"Good it was meant to. You're not that tough are you London lad?"

"I'd make you kiss it better but you'd enjoy that far too much." His grin was apparent on his face. They had stopped walking now a while back without her even noticing and where just looking at each other. 

"To be honest David, I've never been that attracted to skinny southern men's arms..." She quipped and began walking ahead of him, leaving him grinning and jogging a few steps to catch her. "Plus when we get that contract I don't need you anymore so I win." The little game of teasing and oneupmanship was fun and refreshing for them both to just fall into a comfortable place with someone they knew so little of. David never really found that in his recent life. This girl was either really obvious or a great actress. His hair was now his natural colour, and cut a lot shorter than in his recent fame.

She produced the tickets and they walked into the park. David caught her up and placed an arm over her shoulders pulling her close to whisper in her ear. 

"You may not need me by then but you'll sure want me." He had truly won this part of the game.


	8. Chapter 8

The film was some old Hollywood romance in black and white. Katie hadn't heard of it but David said he thought he had seen it when he was younger with his brother at the cinema. His face lit up and laughed describing how his mother had forced David to go with his brother on the date and paid him with sweets because she wanted to know who the girl was. He turned slightly contemplative towards the end.

"Sorry, he's passed now. I just hadn't talked about him in a long time." David looked into the distance and shifted on the grass to face the film which was starting. Katie reached a tentative hand out to his, giving a gentle squeeze and leaning in to whisper to him. 

"I understand how you feel..."

The film played and she loved it. She loved old black and white films. Seeing the dresses, the dancing, the way people spoke to each other. They moved closer together as the temperature dropped. She was so engrossed she didn't notice David softly looking at her from the side. 

To him her smile was amazing, she lit up every time the actors said something funny or when a girl got kissed. Her face was framed with soft brown hair, a classic beauty, he thought. Her clothes where classic too, not so much of this dreadful fashion, just classic colours and her dress tonight hung in all the right places. So far she had only seen him in his suits he had taken to wearing. He wondered of the ex she mentioned, if maybe she was still hung up on him or if she would run to the ex if never this Morgan thought to want her. She took out another cigarette watching intently as the film went on, she lit it between her lips and plucked it and held it out for David without even looking at him. He took it, trying to take his focus back on the film. 

It was over all too quickly, the characters falling in love and living happy ever after. 

"Enjoyed that?" She turned to him with a smile on those lips. David studied them intently. Much plumper than his own but not as wide, she reminded him of snow lip with her hair dark in the night and the red stain she wore tonight. 

"Very much so." He smiled and stood up. 

His back felt horrible and bum almost numb from the cold. "I'm getting too old for two hours on a floor." 

His hand went towards her and he pulled her up, it would have been difficult for her to do in that dress and retain her modesty. They walked out being pushed together in the crush to leave. Everywhere she touched him burned his skin under the clothes, he knew he was charming and pretty much any girl would easily fall for him, but they all fall for Bowie. The idea of this rock star and the life he had, she simply didn't know or care. She just held onto his arm and whispered a quiet. 

"Don't want to get separated."

"Where do you live? I'll walk you home or get you a car?"

"Oh about five blocks east. Totally opposite to your hotel unfortunately." 

"Let me walk you back and then I'll get a cab from yours. I'm not having you walk through the streets and I am most certainly not letting you steal my coat." He winked at her. She loved how he joked and charmed her. Katie reasoned in her mind, if he had something in mind Mel would up so she knew that if it made her too uncomfortable she would have some support and agreed to walk with him never letting go of his arm in the cold. 

Her apartment block wasnt great. Not bad but not great. 

"So this is me." She stopped and fumbled with her keys. David smiled, he knew she would invite him up but even if she did nothing would happen tonight he decided to take this slow if she really didn't know who he was in public.

"Will you come up for a night cap and I can call you a cab?" He agreed and they climbed the stairs. 504 the door said that she pushed open. Mel was next door in 505 so she gave the wall a gentle knock signalling she was in. 

"Mel lives next door. Letting her know I'm in. Only bonus to such thin walls." She joked and began making coffee for them. "Sorry I don't have tea." 

"Thank god. I hate that stuff. Do you find everyone try's to give you it here?" David joked and began to look at the apartment, a familiar record sleeve was on the wall. His heart sank and he couldn't hear her response. 

Ziggy stardust and the spiders from Mars. Signed by himself and all the band.


	9. Chapter 9

"You like this band?" He tapped the glass on front of the sleeve protecting the signatures. Katie turned placing the tray down on the table. 

"Oh not really. It was my Dads. He loved them because of the whole lads from Hull done good thing." She put on a soft Yorkshire accent like David did went he spoke of his fathers voice, he relaxed slightly. 

"So why does it have such pride of place on the wall?" He needed to know if she was some fan girl. 

"To be honest." She joined him and looked at the sleeve. "My dad loved that guy and would always play his stuff. He stopped liking when the singer went off though."  
Davids heart rose a little in his chest but Katie looked so sad now. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I can go..." He signalled to the door collecting his coat. 

"No! Sit down. Sorry, my Dad died when I was younger. That record he always told me never to touch because it was like touched by some gods to him." She laughed. "I didn't care. I just liked to sing and dance with my dad y'know." She focused on playing with her hands. "I haven't even taken it out of that case since he died, my mum sent it from home and it just sorta got put there and I haven't moved it."

"So what's you music taste like then? If you don't like David Bowie?"

"His last record was crap." She smiled. Davids ego was slightly bruised but he tried not to show it. 

"I'll be sure to tell him that when I see him."

"I wouldn't tell him to his face though..." She suddenly slapped Davids arm "Is that the famous rockstar? It is isn't it?!? Yes I totally have an in."

"What my dead father liked you?" 

"Yes. Total ego massage. Tell him I've heard all about him. Crotch glance and then aloof and boom I'm eating steak with my bonus from your friend." She laughed. 

"Looking at someone's dick doesn't work."

"Yes it does." She shifted on the sofa and pulled David down next to her. "Watch" she flipped her hair. 

"Oh Mr Jones." She put out her hand and he shook gently watching her eyes on his mismatched ones. She suddenly stopped and looked at him more seriously. "Your eyes are beautiful..." David couldn't help it, he leaned in and kissed her. One hand still holding hers and the another placed upon her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

When Katie put her hand into his hair David relaxed and deepened the kiss. She moved to push into him more feeling how soft his lips where and how they tasted of his cigarettes. 

"Mhhhhh." She moaned into his mouth. David smiled any doubts he had where gone but he couldn't shake the nagging in his mind about taking this slow. He didn't need to think for very long before he felt her hands gently push his head away. "I can't do this tonight. I'm sorry." She kept her eyes shut as not to see his reaction. 

"It's okay. I didn't expect anything I promise. I did just like your company. I should go." David quickly gathered his things and pulled his coat on. "I'm sorry. Goodnight." He was gone before she could even say anything to make him stop. 

Kate was torn- he had left without a fuss so she knew he wasn't trying to force himself on her but she hadn't actually ever gone the full distance with a man. Sure with women she was very experienced but her and Morgan's relationship was so long it had kept her tortured for so long. 

Morgan. She hadn't thought about her in days. Ever since she met David that night. She hadn't fallen asleep longing for Morgan to call but she had for David.

"This is stupid. I barely know him." She whispered to herself and took a sip of the almost cold coffee. 

Down on the street David was desperate for a cab, anywhere else in the city they'd be hundreds but now he needed one there wasn't any. He pulled out his cigarette case and the small pink lighter, turning it in his hands. Debating to go back up and say he liked her and if she would go on a real date with him. Tonight wasn't a date but it sort of felt like a date. 

"Fuck sake." He whispered. "She's never going to fancy an old man like you, you moron. She hasn't even got the rockstar bit to like." He looked into the sky trying to get the lighter to work when he heard his name being called. 

Katie was stood at her door looking at him. 

"Please come back up. I want to talk to you."

"If it's about the work, you already have the job. David fucking Bowie will be very pleased to meet you." He said bitterly. 

"I don't care about that. I mean it's nice but I want to get to know David Jones."

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what? What is there to get?"

"I'm old enough to be your father. Jesus I am someone's father." He had lost it, not about being rejected but the fact that she didn't understand why this was strange to him. "I'm only here for two more days and then I'm back to home. After New Years I'm back for work and then I'm on tour. So why get to know me when I'm so close to leaving?" It was a front. They both knew it. David was protecting himself from being hurt. The record and then the rejection had thrown him off course slightly. 

"So you're in a band?" She spoke changing the subject, smiling when he turned to look at her. 

"Well about that. Let's talk upstairs if that offer is still open?" 


	11. Chapter 11

David sipped at the cold coffee. 

"Will you go out with me? A real date? Are you going home for Christmas? I could come up and see you?" He rushed his words suddenly letting every idea he had out. 

"No I'm not." She smiled sadly "I can't afford it this year."

"That's sad."

"Yes, but you know how it is." David felt guilty. He was quite sure whatever the cost was he could easily cover it but they barely knew each other so he couldn't offer. 

"So your band? What are you called?"

"Tin Machine."

"I've heard of you." She said brightly. 

"Really? Do you know anything about us though?" He teased. 

"Yes. I like your stuff. Well I like your face so I'd be into anything with that in it." David blushed and smiled. "But I'm sure a thousand girls a night tell you that."

"Yehhhhh... I'll give you a record. I'll even sign it and hang it on your wall." Outside the taxi driver he called shouted Davids name, David opened the window and called he'd be down in two. He was happy in his anonymity for as long as it lasted. 

"Also, I did mean it, I'll talk to Sev about that job you want."

"Thanks. Goodnight I guess then." David turned at the door before giving Katie a soft kiss. 

"Good night. So tomorrow? If you're not busy I could take you out again?"

"That's not a good idea."

"Oh. Okay."

"I owe you already. Let me take you out." He placed a very gentle kiss on her cheek. "Good night. I'll pick you up around 7." 

Just like that he was gone. Once the door closed and she watched his cab depart Katie slid down the wall banged her feet excitedly. She actually had a real date with him. Mel knocked on the door within two minutes of him leaving. 

"I saw nothing but the back of his head and I want to know details." 

The cab sped off and David smiled happily touching his lips. 

"Good night eh buddy?" The driver asked 

"Very much so... Hey do you know anything good on in town tomorrow?"


	12. Chapter 12

The next day dragged for David. He was doing press for the bands new record but was clock watching for the time he could leave. He had decided on taking her to a private dinner in his hotel as he knew they wouldn't be bothered there due to the high level of security. Although the buzz had died down and his changed appearance met he could move fairly freely about one or so a day someone would ask for an autograph. 

"So David?..." His thought snapped back to the reporter who although with his band mates where looking at him waiting an answer. 

"I do apologise. I was miles away, could you repeat the question." The boys shared a look around smirking. 

"Is there any ladies or guys in your life currently?"

"Yes, I know very many people and I am lucky that I even like some of them." He tried to brush off the question but he reporter held strong. "I am seeing someone but it isn't serious. We're just enjoying each other's company, she is terrific though. I will say that and nothing more."

"Yeh." Tony butted in "We didn't even know."

"It's only been a couple of dates." He concluded to the band when they where alone. "She literally is either the best actress or she really has no idea about any of this. So it's been easier to let my guard down I guess." He motioned around the room. 

"So when do we get to meet her...?" Reeves asked. 

"Not for a while. We're going to have dinner tonight and then I don't know."

"You haven't..." 

"No, we haven't. It's not like that. She just seems different, I don't know. She makes me nervous, I guess but excited. I sort of told her I could help with gallery thing after we talked all night on a roof at a party. She's whip smart and very quick. She likes art and some music but not David Bowie..." He smiled. "She did say David Jones was alright though."

"Hmmmm." Hunt muttered. "Bowies got the hots for this girl bad. Can we assume she's younger?"

"Slightly but that doesn't matter."

"Because all night he wants the young American." Hunt winked at him. 

"She's English. An English Rose..." He smiled and played with the pink lighter in his hands as the band further smirked between themselves. "Oh shut up all of you! I don't know, it just feels easier." 

Honestly, he was scared of this. He was going away soon and New York wasn't even his home town now. Katie was younger, smart and actually going somewhere in this world, how could she realistically like him?


	13. Chapter 13

"So tell me more about your work?" Kate asked David as they walked the short distance back to his hotel. Once again he was in a black suit but without a tie and he chose to wear his clear, plastic glasses to save his eyes in the low light. 

"Well, we have known each other for some years now and I just decided I wanted a change."

"A change from what? Your old band or...?"

"Well, Miss Adams, being an international pop star can take its toll so I decided to become just a front man."

"You where not a pop star." She laughed. 

"Yes I was." He admitted. 

"Nope. Don't believe you. I would recognise you if you where."

"You really don't know who I am do you?" He stopped to look at her. 

"I know your David Jones from Bromley with odd eyes and you like Eastenders and suits."

The hotel was busy but David had requested a table hidden away as best they could accommodate which he got. He hated having his back to the room but it was much easier than people staring at him all night. Kate slipped off her coat to reveal a tight black dress with small capped sleeves and lace detailing. Nothing fancy but not casual either. 

"You look very beautiful tonight." She blushed at his comments and pushed her long hair behind her shoulder. 

"I didn't want to dress up too much but now I wish I did. This place is incredibly fancy David." She looked over the menu and the prices.

"Have whatever you want, my treat."

"It's too much money David. I only bought you a fry up on my company expenses card."

"Kate." He took her hand in his. "It's okay honestly. This is the hotel in staying in remember. I can afford it."

"So you actually are an international pop star then?" She was curious now. 

"Not right now, no." He said and looked over the menu. 

"Good evening Sir, my name is Daniem and I will be your server this evening." 

They chose their meals talked about their lives trying to get to know each other better. 

"So you said you have kids?"

"One. Joe. He's almost a grown man though now." He laughed. "And you?"

"God no. My mother would have had a heart attack if I got pregnant."

"You two close?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm her only daughter but I was never really into girly things growing up. I just wanted to play with my brother. He's older by two years. Will lives in London still so him and mum are close now. We're not really."

"Whys that?"

"He hated Morgan and when you're young and stupid..."

"You ignore everyone's advice?"

"Pretty much." 

"I've been there too. Now I'm just old and stupid."

"I don't think your stupid."

"But you do think I'm old?"

"Old-er I guess." 

"I'm 42."

"Hmmm you look good for your age then."

"Did you just pay me a compliment?" Kate blushed and avoided his eyes. 

"I'm 25. I know you're dying to ask."

"So this guy. It's all over?"it played on his mind. 

"Oh yes. She wasn't nice in the end. That doesn't bother you does it?" She spoke nervously. 

"Nope. I was gay for a bit in 1972."

"What?" A shocked diner at the next table looked over as they laughed. 

"Mr Bowie! A pleasure to see you tonight and with such unusual company! Pleasure to see you again Sir!" The hotel manager cleaned the plates away. 

"You told me your name was Jones? Why did you lie?" She stood abruptly. "I bloody knew you where being too nice. I bloody knew you'd have a wife back home in London. Did you just want a quick shag and then return to her? Have me stroke your ego whilst you played some fantasy life of a rockstar."

"You've got the wrong end of the stick." Trying to avoid everyone looking at them he pulled her hand but she walked confidently to the other side of the lobby before trying to call a cab. He felt all the eyes on him. People recognised him and he felt the walls closing in on him.


	14. Chapter 14

"So how was your date?" Mel and Ross where gathered around the desk already. Katie threw her purse down and strode over. "Not well then?"

"The fuckers married!" 

"I know this is a bad time but do we know anything about Sev Rollins and maybe getting your date to set that up?" Ross asked. "I mean that's not important."

"How do you know?" Mel asked. 

"I know because the fucker, kissed me in my apartment and I stopped him and he left. So I thought he's a decent guy yknow but then he took me to his hotel for dinner. Clearly wanting a shag! Probably even a fucking three way!"

"Not quite sure that's true but continue..." Ross motioned trying to be positive. 

"Then the manger basically says he comes here all the time and uses a different last name for him! Fucker is clearly lying!"

"Maybe he just got it wrong. Things happen."

"He didn't correct him and then he told me I had the wrong end of the stick!"

"Maybe you do?" 

"Mr Rollins is here!" Someone whisper shouted as Sev passed by with Ross' father to a quiet meeting room. "Kate! Ross! Go!" 

Why of all days was it today! David must have been using this as a way to speak to her. She sat down in the meeting and with her back to the door. Ross and his father ran out to chase up tea and coffee on Sevs request. 

"He's not married yknow" he spoke whilst flipping through the presentation. "He was but he's been divorced about ten years."

"So why did he lie about his name? What's he hiding if it's not a wife?" Kate angrily spat at Sev. 

"You're a smart girl right?" She pursed her lips. "Think about it. David Jones? What did the waiter call him?"

"I don't know but it wasn't Jones!"

"Bowie right?" He tossed the presentation away. "I don't need to look at this. It's good but I can't work with you if you can't get along with my artist."

"Maybe! I wasn't listening! And who gives a fuck. Your friend already let it slip who the rock star was."

"He called him Bowie. Mr Bowie. Let me guess when you go out everyone stares and fawns over him?"

"What? No! People maybe look but that's nothing serious."

"Jesus girl! Just think for one second. He told me you where bright." 

"I am!" David slowly opened the door to see her. He looked tired like he hadn't slept the night before. 

"David will you just bloody tell her!"

"Will someone just tell me!" She shouted.

"Not here." David spoke softly. "Will you come to my hotel and I can explain?" 

"I think you can explain yourself here and now David Jones or David Bowie!" The penny suddenly dropped. "Oh god. I have to go." She ran out of the room trying to push back tears. 

Mel grabbed her. 

"Did you see him?! Look at those cheekbones and that ass! Oh god are you okay?"

"I didn't know..." She muttered and carried on walking. 

"You didn't know what? Kate!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Katherine! Katie! Just wait will you!" David just made it through the elevator doors in time despite her frantic pushing of the door close button. "Stop pressing bloody buttons!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. "Just listen to me!" He shouted and stopped the elevator. "My stage name is Bowie and since aslong as I can remember women only wanted me for the fact I was a singer and over the years that's happened more and more, so much I lost David Jones for a bit."

"I actually liked you." She said barely above a whisper, looking at her shoes. "I just can't believe I was so stupid. I just... God I can't even believe I'm saying this... But I thought you where different. I don't want to be your groupie or some girl who you think wants to see your cock because she's got your record on her bloody wall."

"Don't worry." He chuckled. "That put me off and I totally lost my ego hard on when you told me you thought my last record was shit." 

"God" she squeezed her eyes shut. "I am sorry."

"And my new project is called Tin Machine and I do have a son and I do live in London right now. I didn't technically lie about anything." 

"I sort of get it. I mean you're David bloody Bowie. Jesus."

"Don't worry. You're in a very elite club." She sank to the floor the same way she had when David first asked her out, but now there wasn't the same excitement.

"What's that? Women who invited David Bowie to their apartment and then rejected him."

"Now that..." He sat next to her. "Is a larger club than you expect. The club of women who David Bowie actually liked." 

"I am sorry." She said and put her head onto his arm. 

"Me too Kate. Do you want to go to a no secrets dinner tonight? With me?" 

"I can cook if you'd like. Then you won't feel so watched. I don't think anyone will be expecting me back now. We can go and talk."

They walked the short walk in silence both planning their questions. 

"You're wearing jeans. " she spoke to him finally. 

"Yehhhh, I didn't really make an effort today." 

"You still look nice though." She picked up the kettle and went about making coffee in the small kitchen. 

"Do you fancy me?" David asked abruptly. 

"I think you know I do. Do you like me?" She smiled. 

"Very much so." He admitted and placed his hands on her waist. "You're not just a fling, if you don't want to be. I mean I know you're only young." He pushed her hair off her neck "I'm getting older now. I actually want to spend my life with someone very much. I don't want to pressure you and if this is just a fling I can't say I could resist you either." He leant down and placed a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. 

Kate could lie and say he had little effect on her but she was fairly sure he would be able to see right through her glaze. She gulped hard and opened her mouth but nothing came out. 

"So which is it? Are we going to have frenzied sex on your sofa till I leave or are you going to come back and let me see you in England and have frenzied sex there?" She felt him smile on her neck. 

"I told you rockstar you're not getting that from me just yet and I'm staying here for Christmas."

"I could pay for your flight."

"I wouldn't accept it." She shot him down

"No matter what I did? No matter how good the sex was? Not even if it was your Christmas present."

"No. Plus, I'm sure you won't do anything better than I've had before or even that I have in my draw next to my bed." He was still kissing the shell of her ear. She had obviously heard of his conquests and she wondered if now he felt he could use sex as a way of avoiding questions.

"Now that's a draw I would very much like to see the contents off." He turned more serious and leant his head down onto her shoulder. "You know I go tomorrow night don't you?"

"Yes." She turned in his embrace. "I'll sign anything you want yknow."

"What?" He looked at her. "Why would you sign anything?"

"Well you're you and I'm me and I heard that some people have to sign something so they can't tell the press what they're doing. I just meant I will if you're worried. I mean if we are a thing."

"Do you want to be a thing?"

"I mean. I like you and I've enjoyed spending time with you. It's not love, it's lust but I feel like I like you. For example, if you where not leaving tomorrow I would invite you back here but make sure we went out tonight so you couldn't stay the night. I am actually serious about that just so you're clear. That sex is off the table."

He nodded looking anywhere but her eyes. She pulled his head down to nuzzle him. 

"So are you going to kiss me or what?" She could feel his stumble on her face, clearly he had decided not to shave this morning. He moved back to stare into her eyes as if they held an answer to a question only he knew, brushed her hair back and placed a soft kiss to her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Katie Adams shouldn't be worried about the whereabouts of David Jones. She walked into her kitchen and started to bring through the food. 

"So have we checked another day off the countdown till the rockstar returns?" Ross playfully jabbed at Katie, whilst Mel and him shared a look across the room. Her apartment wasn't the biggest but Ross and Mel decided to come cheer her up on New Year's Eve.

"I don't have a countdown."

"How long till he's back."

"5 days and about 8 hours."

"How long since he left? Three weeks?"

"Yeh... I just-one sec." She looked at the ringing phone. "Katherine Adams speaking. Mum?"

"Darling!" Her mothers voice bellowed down the phone. "I've missed you so much! Thank you for the present. I was just wondering why it didn't have any postage stamps from the air mail?" 

"I'm good thanks for asking Mum." Her mother always was perceptive. "I had a friend post in because the postage was a lot. Do you like them? How's everyone?"

"We're all good. I just wanted to thank you properly and I know you didn't want to be sad over the holidays so I decided just to wait to call you. So this friend?"

"Phones expensive mum. You always remind me." They shared some quick goodbyes and Katie hurried into the room with another bottle of cheap champagne. 

"I still don't get why you didn't let him fly you over." Mel said "he's got the money."

"I don't want him to feel he has to spend money on me. Reminds me, I need advice. It's his birthday on the 8th I've know idea what to get him really. He literally has anything he's ever wanted."

"A shag." Ross said his eyes never leaving the th screen 

"Ross!" 

"I do have to agree. Cmon he's David Bowie. Jesus he could get anything from anyone." Mel said. 

"Even id shag him." Ross perked up. "You have kept him waiting a while now. I think we know he's interested in you. What did he get you for Christmas?"

"We barley knew each other a week. We didn't do presents. I mean the space has been nice and he's called every day since he left. Am I being a prude?"

"No!" Mel and Ross both said. 

"But I should sleep with him?"

"When you're ready, yes. I mean he's been around the block and you... are yknow..." Both women looked at him digging himself a hole. "Well you're a woman of the world." He said and got up to get more beer for himself. 

"I'm scared."

"Is it because he's got a massive penis and you haven't seen one in so long you've forgotten what they look like?" Mel hipped her. Katie couldn't help but smile. 

"Don't talk about my..." He wasn't her boyfriend. "His bits!"

"Your man-friend." Mel was now entering being tipsy. 

"My what?"

"That's what we call him. The man-friend. We changed it from fiddler on the roof when we found out you didn't even kiss that night."

"All bloody comes out now. So who exactly calls him this?"

"Me, Ross, some other people who saw him chase you through the office, the doorman."

"woah hold up. The office knows?" Had they all been gossiping about her. 

"Well yes. We don't live under rocks. We actually recognised him. In the office we usually just refer to him as David Bowie or Ross' dad just calls him 'the young man with the cheek bones'."

"God I can't believe I didn't get it. I mean the record and everything." They laughed and she signalled to the signed lp on the wall. "God knows why he didn't run for the hills." She smiled thinking about his sudden questioning just a month ago. "I wonder what he's doing. It's about 4am in London. Probably asleep."

 

 

David wasn't asleep, he was wide awake. 1990 was upon him. Being almost 43 meant most of his friends where married and spending the time with their children or at a dinner party. He obviously had been invited to a few but decided to pass them over for a night alone. His son was 18 and out with his friends. David had offered the house for a party or even to let them all stay over but each offer was rebuffed. He remembered being 18 he definitely wouldn't have wanted to spend New Years with his parents. 

He sighed and rolled over letting the tv play in the background. It was the first day since he had left New York they hadn't spoke. He knew her favourite book, artist, song. The topics she took at school. How she got into marketing. Even with all he knew, he didn't know the feel of her against him. Naked skin on skin. 

He did know the way she woke up though. The night before he left they fallen asleep together. David behind her, holding her close. He didn't sleep for long, he started to wake around 5am feeling her turn into his arms. Katie had kissed his chest and gone back to sleep. 

They had just taken off both their jeans and gone to sleep after dinner and a walk around her neighbourhood. She was a hard sleeper and hated waking up, the alarm clock was the other side of her room so she would have to get up to turn it off.

The day he left they had gone to a bookstore and she had showed him her favourites and he showed her his. He told her how he loved telling people about books he enjoyed but hated when they didn't return them as he loved to keep a collection. He watched intently as she spoke. Her face was so much softer than his, her cheekbones didn't cut through her skin and her jaw didn't hurt others like his did when rubbed on a shoulder. Her nose was tiny as are her lips. Soft and pert though always with a red tint applied to them. His lips where long and thin but he loved it secretly seeing the small red marks she left on his face. 

He charmed her and she was unshockable. He moved to the adult section of the book store asking her opinion on a few, she never skipped a beat in joking with him. Saying they had a better selection at a different store. He had blushed far before she did. 

Over coffee he had promised to call her when he left and watched the sadness enter her eyes. 

"It's stupid." She had told him. "But I just will really miss you. I mean I barely know you but I will miss you." He held her hand and nodded. He knew. His friends had often told him when he knew he would know.

She had sat on his bed as he packed a suitcase for home and given her some books to read, joking he would have to see her again as that was his favourite and a treasured copy for many years. He had touched her jaw as she sat and moved her fingers over the embossed cover in sadness. It was breaking his heart and he had only known her a few days. He had held her as she cried softly snd given her his Tshirt from the tin machine tour. He watched her in the lobby as he left and kissed her softly. She couldn't take him to the airport as the press would be everywhere and the hotel understood how he liked to be left alone. If he had looked back he would have seen her go into the stairwell and hug his shirt to her face as tears fell freely trying to remind herself it wasn't anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Again they decided Kate wasn't going to meet him at the airport but she couldn't help herself to stand on the edge of the crowed terminal. She looked around at the other people there. Some people where practically jumping in excitement. She waited an hour before she heard whispers of him coming through. 

"You'll never guess who was on my flight!" A girl excitedly told another girl. "David Bowie! I mean I only saw a glimpse of him but it definitely was him." Kate had smiled and began to leave when she caught sight of David walking through. He was surrounded by a few security as they pushed him through the crowd his bags and guitar in his hand. She knew he would be safe but with any off chance to make sure he was safely down and maybe drive him back.

Kate was fairly sure he hadn't seen her so she would go to the meeting point they agreed on, in a hotel in the city. The new hotel was slightly closer to her apartment this time which meant they could spend time together but as she was working through his visit, it would be limited. He had left her all the details she needed to get a key to his room. 

She drove back as fast as she could and jogged up to the room. 

"Hey. You're late." She heard Davids voice from inside when she pushed the door open slightly. "I thought you'd forgot me. The hotel called to say you where coming up." 

As soon as Kate saw him she ran and clung tightly to his body. He smiled softly and pressed his face into her neck.

"I've really missed you. Isn't that silly? I spend three days with you and you left and we talked almost everyday and I still missed you." Kate pulled back and kissed him on the cheek but not opening her eyes to look at him asif he wasn't real or he was a different guy and her mind created the illusion. 

"It's not silly. I got you something if you want to open your eyes." She had a jab of nervous energy corse through her. She didn't like surprises. 

"It's your birthday soon I should get you something." He was dressed more casually now. A soft sweater and dark jeans but his hair as perfect as ever, swept back with a few strands falling over his face. She looked around and saw his guitar already propped up against the wall. 

"I don't want anything but a night with you." He said, kissing her temple and pushed her away slightly to begin searching through his suit case. She looked her her feet slightly nervous as he basically told her he wanted to have sex. 

She wasn't a prude but she hadn't had sex with a lot of people. Preferring to be in a relationship before giving it up. What if she was crap in bed? What if she had a weird body part and everyone was just too polite to mention it? What if he spend the last three weeks with her clone? What if she was just a girl in a city he could call to entertain himself with? Her mind ran a mile a minute. 

"Here." He pushed a carrier bag into her hands. "It's nothing much." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Inside where a few bits of English food and sweets she so craved. 

"Aww yes! Real chocolate." She smiled and began to open a wrapper, sucking on the end before taking a bite. David had watched her every movement and but at his lip. He casually walked over and pulled her hand holding the bar to his lips, keeping a steady eye contact with her before taking a bite himself. Her mouth went dry as she watched him raise an eyebrow and saunter back to unpacking his suit case. "Hey!" She mock scolded him. "That's mine!" 

"I think you've got enough for a while anyways." David laughed at her and slapped her butt. He moved around unpacking clothes, a few books and CDs. David pushed the thin box back down into the compartment checking she wasn't watching him. Inside it wasn't much, just a small thing he bought in London. It hadn't cost much but he thought she would like it, a small but late Christmas gift. 

When he left in early December they barely knew each other but talking for a month on the phone had made them learn a lot and that they could actually just talk. Nothing physical had happened, she had made clear that sex was off the table but that was a month ago. The anticipation was building, when they kissed it was electric and he had a huge and instant attraction to her that was growing by the day. 

David laid on the bed and hoped she would join him. 

"You're even more beautiful than I remember." She blushed and turned to sweep some hair behind her ear and sat on his bed. 

"I'll let you sleep. I need to go prep for this meeting." Kate said watching him get up to make a coffee. 

"You have to go?" He tried his best sad face. 

"Yes, unfortunately. I've got a big thing wth some big music hotshot. I need to impress."

"Just wear something slutty." He cheeked her. "Then it won't matter if your works substandard. You could even do the odd cock glance. I've heard that works with music types." She watched his face in the mirror, smirking. He didn't look his age at all, his features wherent as harsh as they had been in the 70s and his hair now a more natural colour. His jaw was strong and sharp but didn't look uncomfortable under his skin as it did when Kate last really remembered paying him attention with bright orange hair and looking emancipated on a television show. 

He was clean now and she noticed he never drank alcohol anymore. They had touched on the subject slightly a few days ago but David had brushed it off. She suspected this was quite a new thing for him. Those eyes had got her though. She hadn't noticed them at first on the roof with it being so dimly lit they hadn't looked so different but on her sofa that night, he managed to take her breath away. She shook herself as she came back to reality. David watching her in the mirror. 

"What are you thinking?"

"That I'm happy your here." She hugged him from behind, pressing her face into his back contented to feeling him close but an over whelming feeling of not telling him how she felt just yet, telling him that would surely scare him far away. 

David held her hands that where on his chest and kissed the fingers. He had told a few select friends and family back home. Asking for advice on having a full relationship. This wasn't some fling, it wasn't just sex and it wasn't a platonic friendship but it wasn't really anything either. They knew each other well from talking so much but she was still a mystery, keeping him slightly at arms length.


	18. Chapter 18

"Didn't think we'd be seeing you. Everything okay?" Mel asked as Kate sat across from her. She felt all the office eyes on her. The gossip had started that day when David had come in and worsen when she was given today off, she had only taken a half day as she didn't want anyone to think she got privilege being involved with a client or friends with Ross. 

"Yeah, all good." She took her coat off. "I left him to sleep. Plus, we've got that big meeting." She said the last part loudly so everyone trying to hear could. She began with her paperwork throwing quick sketches onto pages. "I wanted to put some input in."

"Okay." Mel said rolling her eyes. "Well, we are all having a team brainstorm in about 30 minutes to plan out five strategies to present tomorrow then asking the client to narrow down to three. I think it's fairly obvious how we should market it, he's David Bowie, people will come." She laughed. 

"So it's mainly painting, but it's actual art rather than just some random musician trying to be something he's not." Kate shuffled the papers of his paintings or some scribbles. They where fairly dark and she could tell he was talented.

"So how is cheekbones then? Thought you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off him." 

"He's gooooood. Thank you for asking." Kate never let her eyes leave the papers. 

"Have you still not?" Mel mimed her pencil going into the sharpener raising an eyebrow. 

"No, we haven't. To be honest, he's never asked me to help him sharpen his pencil."

"To clarify, are we talking sex or actual pencils." She moved in closer and dropped her voice. 

"Actual pencils. The sex thing I've brushed off."

"Times ticking. You don't want to miss that train." Kate knew she was right. David could snap his fingers and have a queue forming for his attentions. 

 

The brainstorm was horrible. It seems obvious to market in theory but everyone was arguing over to play on it being a famous musician or try to promote it as serious art. 

"Well Kate clearly knows, him why don't we just ask her what he wants?" The way knows her colleague had spoken of her came across offensive and instantly put her back up. 

"I don't really know him that well but I think we should present both ideas for the different spaces we found." She tried to back out the question without being too drawn in or seeming to choose a side. The rest went equally as bad before Ross stopped the bickering telling everyone to go home or do some desk work. 

Kate had decided to go outside and smoke. There wasn't long of the work day left and without any solid ideas for herself she just avoided doing much, but leaving her coat at her desk so no one could say she had gone early. 

The air was still cold as it was early January but luckily not snowing. She dropped the butt to the floor and pushed her foot into it. 

"God girl, do you want to freeze?" She heard Davids voice behind her. Kate looked around checking no work mates where around as he jogged up to her. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Couldn't sleep knew you'd be finished soon. Hey, What's up?" He asked with some concern. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against his chest. 

"You're causing me a headache."

"Why?" He asked voice trembling slightly in the cold. 

"Because everyone thinks I've got some in and I have no idea what you want for your show." She felt his laugh through his chest as he pulled her close. 

"I don't know. You're the expert. That portfolio clearly said you had a lot of experience in the art world."

"Yes you do. We had a meeting about how you're going to say all our ideas are crap and then produce some beautifully presented mood board with a clear structure on what to do because you know exactly what you want." He reasoned in his mind. It may have been true he did like to control situations. 

"Well yes, but I'd definitely not have a mood bored."

"Can you just tell me the answer to what you want then?" He pressed his lips to her head and pulled his thick coat around her to keep her warm. 

"No, I can't. I've been awfully distracted in these last couple of months painting and writing. The exhibit seems to have come must too fast, I should have waited till after the tour." He didn't know if she knew just how much he was away. I two months he was gone for pretty much 6 months straight on a sort of greatest hits tour. 

"Mhhhhmmmm" she sighed into his chest again. "Let's me go grab my stuff and we can go." 

Kate met Mel in the lobby and was handed her bag and coat. 

"Well that was a bloody nightmare." She said. 

"I know. I hate marketing events. Just general stuff is way easier." Mel agreed. "Oh hey cheekbones." She greeted David when they walked out. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You look much better vertical you know." He joked. Last time he met Mel he was pushing her into a taxi face first. 

"That's not what all the boys tell me." She winked at him. 

"Inappropriate." Kate stated but not too mad at her friend. 

"Least I knew who he was."

"No, you didn't. You hugged me and told me you where going to attempt to bang me but you where too drunk." David put an arm around Katie, pulling her close and under his coat a little more. 

"Sounds about right. So cheekbones, any scoop on how to market your work?"

"Nope. Sorry. I don't pay you to be told by me."

"You don't actually pay us David. We're still bidding on the project." Kate pointed out. "Also, if we do get the work Sev will pay Ross, who'll pay us."

"Still, I'm very important." He squeezed her closer and under his coat again. "You should be nice to me." Kate couldn't hide her smile being so happy to have David close once more as he peppered kisses to her neck. 

"You too are so cute. You make me sick. Now, I'm not going to be the third wheel anymore so I'll see you when I see you." She winked at Kate and wandered off. "Bye cheekbones!"

"She's a handful." David spoke with a small chuckle. 

"She's my best friend. I love her. Did she really want to bang you?"

"Yep. Everyone does." He winked. 

"Cocky bastard. So, I'm thinking a quiet night. Let you get back onto time?"

"Sounds perfect. I have room service ordered so we can eat in my room."


	19. Chapter 19

When they entered his room David turned on the tv to the local news and pursed his lips. They acted like a couple but every bit didn't quite fit just yet. What if they weren't compatible? He shook his head and smoothed his hair back again trying to rid himself of the thought. 

Kate was in the bathroom, freshening up for he evening although she had only really worked for a few hours it had tired her out. She looked into the bathroom mirror, deeply staring into her own eyes trying to find the answer to why she was so awkward and scared. 

"Coffee?" He asked as she sat on the small sofa in the corner. 

"Please."

"Do you want to talk about work?" He hoped she didn't. 

"God no. So do you have any plans for your birthday? It's the day after tomorrow right?"

"Yep. 43. My plans involve you and a nice dinner. I'll book somewhere." 

"I've got it sorted." Kate said as he sat next to her handing her a cup. 

"You do? Tell me." David sipped at the warm coffee. 

"Nope. Surprise."

"What if I don't like surprises?" He moved his face into hers. 

"Oh you will like this one." She smirked at him confidently, kissing him briefly in the lips as he narrowed an eye at her. "I know it. So what are you having?" She stood and put the cup down and passed him the menu. 

"You." David moved swiftly across the room and pinned her against the desk kissing Kate deeply before she could finish calling him a cheesy bastard. 

This was the first long kiss they had shared since he got back and the wait had almost killed him. 

Kate had almost frozen on the spot but soon came back to reality feeling his tongue move across her lips. Her hands where on the desk still gripping the edges, his on her face keeping her close. 

David ground his hips very slightly into hers, to try and coax a reaction. Kate just moaned softly against him. She tentatively moved her body up to sit on the desk. David quickly moved into the space and pushed her thighs apart more. She moved her hands to feel along his sides, not that she could through feel much the thick sweater he was wearing. Frustrated she pushed her hands underneath it and the thin Tshirt he was wearing. 

David jumped at the contact not expecting so much so soon. 

"Sorry, my hands are cold." She broke quickly to say, but he pulled back from the kiss completely. 

"Then so are mine." He ran his large hands down her body watching them every inch. Down her chest, over her breasts and along her stomach.Her sweater was much tighter and thinner than his. The soft knit clung to her waist and was cut just low enough he could see the tops of her breasts. 

When David reached the hem of the sweater he rolled his hands under it, pressing against her hot skin as he bit his lip. 

"Fuck David." She whined breathless pulling him by the neck closer to her. He took his as his que to move. Slowly he began moving upwards, pushing the fabric over his hands. Kate's waist was smaller in his grip and her skin softer than he imagined. "Stop biting your lip please." She kissed him again now her hands on his face. He was loving the effect he was having on her already and smiled against her lips. He moved one hand up her back, feeling for the clasp of her bra which he easily undid before sliding his hand around her body. He didn't touch her just yet, wanting her to signal him to do so. Instead feeling the weight against the back of his hand. 

David didn't want to push his luck. She had said sex was off the cards so he moved down and began feeling her thighs through the denim. 

"We should wait." He whispered against her lips. She nodded slowly. He hadn't wanted to her but he needed to respect her choice. 

"So food?" He rubbed his lips trying to regain focus standing back to let her slide off the desk. 

"You're a great guy you know." He didn't watch her instead letting her have some privacy to make sure her bra was back in place even though it was him who had released it. 

"Are you about to break up with me?" He joked. 

"Nooooo I like you far too much for that." She kissed his cheek again. "Far too much, cheekbones." She scrunched her nose up at him. 

"Because that's what women say to guys before they dump them." David pushed her hair back again and pulled her closer feeling her arms around his waist. 

"No way. You're stuck with me for the week your back." Kate kissed this jawline. "Let's order." 

They picked the food and David called it down to room service. 

"About 25 minutes." He called to her. Kate was laid back on the bed flicking though a magazine David had picked up for the plane. He smiled at her and leant on the wall edge. "I could get used to seeing you in my bed." He laid back with his head on the pillow rubbing his eyes in tiredness. 

"Shut up you dirty old man." She smirked and turned the page. "Come on, lay down." She put the magazine down and moved to sit up more. David shifted himself onto the bed and put his head in her lap, feeling her hands come to play with his hair. 

Katie smiled to herself as she watched him close his eyes and press a kiss to her thigh. 

"Can you take your belt off? It's digging in my head?" 

"Well I wouldn't want it messing up your hair rockstar." She said quietly trying to let him nap if he needed and pulled the leather out of her belt loops. She moved one hand to under his arm, finding his hand and holding it. The other going to softly stroke his hair. She felt his breathing change and she listened to his soft snores, leaning back against the headboard and closing her eyes. 

They where both awakened by a knocking on the door. The room service, let themselves in and both David and Kate attempted to wake up as fast as possible. David trying to smooth his hair back into place. The young man the hotel sent left the food and quickly departed. 

"He ruined my nap." Kate said and moved back down on the bed. 

"How old are you?" He chuckled. "Come on you. Foods here." David grabbed a pillow and smacked it into Kate's back, before almost dodging her throwing it back at him. It bounced off his legs. He sensed Kate wasn't the best in the morning. 

"I don't want to eat. Sleep." Loosing the battle, David moved to pick up the discarded magazine and picked at a few bits chips on his plate. He really could get used to having her here.


	20. Chapter 20

Kate woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. She felt an arm over her waist and turned to see who it belonged to. 

"Go back to sleep." she heard Davids voice next to her. Kate moved down more into the bed and felt him pull her close. She waited till his breathing was steady and deep with a soft snore. 

She couldn't believe he was finally here. Only once before had she got to wake up to him near her.

Although she was a late riser she often woke in the middle of the night as she was still not used to the constant noise New York made. She managed to prise his arm from her waist and move it behind her. David instantly rolled over and pulled the duvet into himself, hugging it close. 

Kate got out the bed and padded into the bathroom to take her make up off and use the bathroom. She must have fallen asleep early. Davids wash bag contents was spread on the side with his watch. 3am. She did what she needed to as quietly as she could and walked into the dark room.

She didn't know if to get back into his bed or not. On one hand, they where dating...

'Well not exactly dating' she reminded herself. They talked on the phone and physically showed affection but are they dating yet? She didn't know. Was it anything? In her mind it was blissful but she couldn't allow herself to fall in love if it wasn't anything. The heartbreak from David walking out of her life or even finding out he was seeing someone else would be terrible. 

She thought to her friends words. His birthday was now tomorrow. In her apartment was a bag containing a few small gifts. Nothing special, just a few bits for him, it made her nervous to sleep with him. She hadn't ever gone full distance with a man. She had done a lot with women and with anyone else she wouldn't be this reluctant but he had been with so many women she couldn't hide if she wasn't up to par. She had done things with men, being bisexual she had done most things. It wasn't the fact she didn't want to sleep with him but she had only ever slept with people she was in a relationship with and so far she had only had two real relationships and both of those had crashed and burned. Morgan changed instantly they where around each other all the time and Jen had cheated. Kate knew Davids' past, she would be lying if she said it hadn't scared her but she didn't want to think that was he man she knew. 

"Any longer and I wouldn't blame you for fucking someone else." She whispered to his sleeping form. He rolled over and she panicked he was awake but he just pulled another pillow into his body. 

She moved to the bed and took off her jeans and bra. She would just have to sleep in this sweater, but she saw the Tshirt he had been wearing today on the side and removed the knitted garment and slid on his shirt. Now she was more awake she could see he was just in his underwear. Kate couldn't help but peak at him. 

His soft hair fell over his forehead, unusually unkept from his sleep. 

His face was beautiful, very manly but very beautiful. 

Those lips, so thin and long, but so talented. She hadn't heard him sing apart from when he didn't know he was doing it, quietly muttering to himself but every thing that fell from them was amazing, clever, well reasoned or just plain silly.When he kissed her her heart fluttered like never before. 

His neck was long and slender like every bit of his body. His collar bones where so defined they looked like they could cut her if she tried to run her hands or lips over them. 

His chest was thin, a hint of his ribs showed through and a small patch of blonde hair was in the middle. 

"Why are you watching me?" He groaned without opening his eyes. 

"Sorry," she whispered and pulled the covers back to crawl in. "Can I stay?"

"You can do anything you want but you can't leave." She smiled at his admission as his arms came to hold her close again. "Now shut the fuck up and go back to sleep."


	21. Chapter 21

In Davids' dream they where fucking. Hard and fast against the shower wall. Her wet body stretched against the cold tiles and his back burning from the hot water. 

"Oh..." She moaned against him. "David." He slapped her arse hard enough to leave a mark, the sound louder because of the water and echoed in his ears. 

"David." Kate shook him. "David, it's 8am. I need to get up. I have to be at the meeting in an hour and you do in two hours."

He woke with a little jolt his dream cut short, Kate wrapped tightly in his arms. 

"Fuck." He moved his hand under the duvet to check if he had obvious morning wood. Luckily, at some point he had moved a pillow between his boney legs. Kate rolled over and kissed his lips softly. 

"Sorry, I have to get ready. Did you have a bad dream?"

"No," he gulped.

"You where wriggling so much it woke me and you where making a lot of noises. Thank god though or we would be late and everyone would talk." She quipped. "I'm going to shower quickly." David quickly moved his hand back down to push at the unfortunate bulge hoping it would disappear before she noticed. 

Kate showered quickly and stole some mouthwash to freshen her breath. David met her in doorway to the bathroom, patiently he waited outside with a towel around his waist. When she opened the door she looked down trying to avoid starting at him. She had her hair pulled back and in the towel he could get a good view of her shapely legs and shoulders. He bit his lip remembering his dream and how he had bitten her shoulders and neck all over. 

"I've left it running for you." She moved to the bedroom and gathered her clothes, turning back to see him still a door. She dropped her towel in total confidence. In reality he could only see her back, bum and legs but Jesus it was hard to get into that shower, he bit his lip again and moved to her. 

When she heard his footsteps begin she spoke. "There's no way I can spend the day in bed with you. Everyone would know. We both have to attend today. There is no way out of it and before you say, no, a quick fuck won't happen. If you want to know why it's because I wouldn't be satisfied with just an hour." 

"Fuck Kate... How am I going to get through this meeting now?" She pulled on her jeans without underwear, before hooking her bra and taking his crisp white shirt off the hanger in front of her. Still  
He only had seen her back but knowing that it was his shirt on her skin and that her jeans where the only thing on her lower half was driving him crazy. "God your making this so hard for me." She turned to look over her shoulder and grinned at him and walked to him. 

"Just think. No one in that room with know that this is your shirt. You don't mind do you? Just think it'll be against my skin all day. I wish it was you though." 

"Fuck..." He whined. "I don't mind." He gulped. 

"Good. Now I'll see you in a little while. You may want to turn that shower down." She winked at him and collected her bag before kissing him deeply. When he tried to push her against the wall her pulled back and whispered "goodbye" and left. 

David let the water fall over his body letting the tense muscles relax. 

"Fucking tease." He whispered and grinned. "How is she doing this to me? It's not fair. Smart and has so much in common with me and now this..."

The biggest turn on to him was confidence and Kate had it in bags. Her body was incredible, better than he imagined and he wanted to run his mouth and hands over every inch of it. 

 

Outside the suite, Kate leant on the door, not quite sure where that little outburst came from but his moans in her ear had left her hot. The way he had rubbed up on her had originally made her nervous until he began to moan her name. The way it fell from his lips made her crave him and his strong arms and hands had grabbed at her body. In the shower she had turned the temperature down to cool herself before turning it back up and washing the slickness from her thighs. 

"Fucking meeting." Kate said and strode down the hall smelling his cologne on the shirt collar. "Fucking sexy bastard. You're killing me. I'm gonna fail this meeting."


	22. Chapter 22

Sev was waiting at Davids door when got out of the shower and dressed. His dark jeans and a soft blazer and patterned shirt would keep enough of the cold from his bones. 

"Morning." He handed Sev a coffee. "Let's get going then." Sev was about the same height as David but with dark eyes and hair. They where the same age and had known each other for a few years. Both men where divorced and took an interest in many of the same things. 

"Thanks. Yeah, I guess so. I really hate these things. Four hours in a room with. Lots of young people trying to reinvent the bloody wheel." David smiled. "So, are we going with marketing girl then? Just so we can quicken this up? Are you two...?"

"Dating? Yeah, I guess so, she spend the night here last night but we didn't do anything." His voice trailed off. 

"You mean to tell me you just fell asleep next to her." Sev laughed. "You've changed, mate. Never did I think I'd see the day."

"I know, I know but we're not young guys anymore. Maybe it's time to leave the casual, meaningless sex behind."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." 

They walked through the lobby and out into the streets. 

"I'm just saying it would be nice to share my time with someone who wants to be with me, not what they think I am. Sev, I mean, I really want to be physical but she's a bit nervous."

"Why? Cause your David Bowie?" David looked down, scared to admit his thoughts but he needed advice. 

"I don't think she's been with a guy..."

"What?! Are you serious? She waiting for a ring or something?" He looked shocked 

"I think, and I don't know, but I think she's only been with women."

"Fucking a mate!" Sev slapped Davids shoulder. 

"No! It's not like that! She's bi and she's told me that." He pondered his next element. "This morning, so I'm holding her and stuff and she wakes up and goes to get ready and then comes back out and just drops her fucking towel in the bedroom and says she wants to fuck me but I have to wait. I mean she's a total cock tease and we've talked so much, I..." He smiled "I just hope the physical is okay."

"Do you love her?" Sev outright asked David. 

"What? I mean, I barely know her, but..." David panicked slightly.

"But what? Do you love her?" He asked again. 

"I've never felt this way about anyone before." He admitted. "I used to stay up and talk to her on the phone, my bill is incredible this month but her laugh is just music to me. She talks to intelligently about so much and I just... I just..."

"Love her?" Sev raised a thick eyebrow. 

"Completely and utterly. I'm fucked aren't I?"

"Completely and utterly fucked my friend. I'm happy for you though mate. Let's see what your love has come up with for us?" Sev teased him. "I'm just messing with you." 

Sev was secretly over the moon for David. He knew how David longed to have someone to go home to and to be a partner to, even if David didn't believe he could be that.

When the two men walked into the office they where greeted by the bosses, all eager to praise and tell them how much they inspired them. The conference room was empty from people but the large glass side meant David and Sev could see across the whole office. 

"Where is she?" Sev asked quietly to David. He looked around but couldn't see Kate. Mel and Ross where walking through the office in a hurried rush carrying the presentation boards but Kate was no where to be seen. 

"No idea. She left before me so I don't know." David felt a small bit of worry rise in his chest as a small group came into the room, with Ross and Mel being two of them, both offering a small smile to David. 

"Good morning gentleman." Some people shook Davids hand and began to talk about the art and how to get the most people to visit the exhibition. He listened intently making notes but never stopping to watch for Kate. 

"Miss Adams?" The older gentleman spoke to the room.

"She's had to go sort something out, Sir. I could ask her to come if you would like?" Someone David didn't recognise spoke up. 

"If you could, Carl. We won't be a moment, Kate's a wonderfully bright girl we have recently hired." David heard snickers from the corner of the room from two girls, and Mels jaw tighten. 

Clearly something was wrong. He knew Kate was assigned to this project but she wasn't here. Was it because he was? Where these women being mean to her because of him?

Kate came through the door but didn't look in his direction. 

"Apologises, you had some questions?" She finally looked at him. She didn't look like she had when she left him that morning, her eyes looked very sad. 

"Yes, just about the gallery location. We are wondering if the work Mr Jones does is really appropriate for that sector of New York?" Sev spoke quite seriously. 

"Oh, personally I think these people are the easiest to market too. They have money in abundance and are so desperate to be seen with someone famous they'll spend anything. Also, they refuse to be outdone so if one person in influence goes they all do." As Kate spoke she began to warm to the subject. Eloquently explaining how they should market the event and where the opening party should be held, the light returned to her face. 

"But if none go?" Sev asked. 

"That won't happen. Dav-Mr Jones work carries a level of prestige hard to create." She smirked at the two men in front of her knowing she nearly slipped up. To David her confidence coming back was intolerably sexy, the way she moved and flicked her long hair over her shoulders. It wasn't it usual straighten style. Today it feel into soft ringlets around her face as she didn't have time to dry it properly this morning. David wanted badly to tangle his fingers in her hair and feel it's softness around his long digits. He remembered his dream and thought about her naked form in his room, imagining those soft ringlets splayed onto his pillow or chest in the morning, or even how they would feel on his thighs and stomach, maybe even in his hands pulling as hard as he dared as their hips slapped together. 

He began to shift uncomfortably in his seat, the room was too hot and had too many people in it. 

"David?" Sevs voice broke his thoughts. "Thoughts?"

"Yep. All positive." He bluffed. 

"Right. Thank you for your time today everyone." 

The older guy dismissed the young marketing team and Kate winked at him through the glass as she left, obviously in relation to him having no clue on what she had said. 

"You didn't listen at all, did you?" Sev asked with a smirk

"Not one bit. What did I miss?" They spoke hushed between each other. 

"Excuse me one second gents. I'll get someone to bring some refreshments and we can talk what you liked and didn't." The other managers now leaving Sev and David alone. 

"Not much. It'll work." Sev nodded, David let out a breath he didn't know he had held, relieved they didn't have to have an awkward work conversation. 

 

"Yo cheekbones." Mel pushed into the room. "Coffee?"

"Can you not call me that?" David sighed. 

"Nah, it annoys you both so it'll stick. So why didn't my bestie come home last night and why is she wearing your shirt? Also why is she so happy! It's exhausting and annoying." Sev laughed. 

"Oh I'm in that boat with you!" He said. "I'm Sev, I used to be Davids friend until I got passed over."

"'Mel, used to be Katie's drinking buddy. Now she stays in to watch night line and talk on the phone." They shook hands. David instantly happy Kate put talking to him over going out, later he must tell her to go out more, and not wait for him. 

"So, our presentations okay? Tell me if not cause obviously he won't tell her."

"No, all good. Should be perfectly fine."

"Good. So tea or coffee?"

Kate breezed past the window again, a hand pressed to her mouth, looking unhappy again. Mel furrowed her brow and turned to David. 

"She okay?" He asked. 

"Some girls have been talking about her because, well, you know. Sheeeessss" she held the letters on her tongue "she's just a little down this morning because they said some mean bits and that Kate clearly got her job for sucking cocks because she's friends with Ross and now you're here. She's just sensitive, she takes it to heart too much." 

"Do you think I should talk to her?" David asked concerned standing up 

"That won't help, David." Sev said. "They'll use any ammunition against her. Let her do her job. I know it's hard but you can't protect her today." The two older gentlemen and Ross rushed in apologising, as David scribbled into his notebook. Mel went to leave handing the coffee to David but he pushed something into her hand. 

On the front Kate's name. Mel didn't look at it to her credit knowing what it was and simply put it on Kate's desk. David could easily see her, her head buried in paperwork. She pushed the note back with her pen before Mel forced it back into her chest. Kate's brow furrowed in confusion about why it was so important but opened it. David couldn't help but smile and think about how cute she was in his oversized shirt. 

"Katherine,

Meet you at my hotel tonight? Bring some clothes this time shirt stealer. Although I will say it looks better on you. 

Dinner and drinks to forget about today. No work talk. 

You did really well and we like your ideas. So relax. 

David   
X

Ps they're bellends. Fuck them. You look stunning today, your hair is incredibly pretty and... I guess I'll tell you later 

She smiled and looked over to him through the glass. When they made eye contact he winked at her and sent her into a deep blush. 

"And yourself David?"

"I'm sorry what?"


	23. Chapter 23

David waited in his room till 7.05. 

"Shit." He ran his hand through his blonde hair. "She's not coming." He sighed and got up to look out of the window. He watched the people pass on the busy street, some people where taking pictures, others walking home and some couples sharing kisses. He sighed once more and began to move back into the room. He didn't blame her, if it was making her life harder why would she want to be with him. He sighed for a final time and fidgeted with the cuffs on his shirt. 

Kate ran to his room, work had dragged on and on and when she went to get her things from home it had taken her a lot longer than expected. She banged on his room door trying to catch her breath. 

"Hello?" He spoke whilst opening the door. 

"I am so sorry." He smiled at her as she pushed the small bag she was carrying past him before kissing him deeply. "Let's go to the bar. God I should run more." She gasped and pecked again his lips carful to avoid getting herself into a situation like this morning but David pulled her by the waist into the room easily and began to passionately kiss her. It didn't take long for the shock to wear off and she melted into his strong grip. His hands massaged her body through the fabric until he felt Kate's legs slowly part to let him move close to her, his crotch rubbing against hers. 

It had been along time since he had gone this long without physical release with a partner and the tension had built almost too much for him. The way she moved and moaned into his mouth was pushing him very much into needing her tonight. He pulled back in a desperate manner to try and control himself. 

"Fuck... Don't stop." Kate muttered and pushed her face back into him and restarted the kiss as their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Slowly her hands dropped to his arse and began to untuck his shirt to allow her hands to touch the skin underneath. David reciprocated and rabbis arms down her legs and under the skirt of her dress easily. He moved quickly her thighs, taking them into his large hands with plans to lift her and carry her to the bed. 

*knock knock* "Mr Jones, your reservations are now open in the dining room."

"Fucking hell." He whispered as she began to giggle. "We should go down I guess."

As soon as David exited the room they walked the short distance to the elevator. Whilst they waited Kate rubbed the back of her hand over his, nervously hoping he would take it. When David turned to look at her she adverted her gaze but left her hand hanging slightly from her body. 

"You could just grab me you know. I know you're more confident that this." He spoke and rubbed her hand back, intertwining their fingers not letting their palms touch. 

The elevator was empty so David went to lean against the back wall, hands in his pockets. 

"So..." Kate bit the inside of her lip. "You're not going to kiss me hello properly then." David looked at his feet and grinned. 

"No, darling, I'm letting you take the lead on this one. If you want to kiss me you have to initiate."

He felt her hands on the lapels of his jacket running softly up the fabric. 

"I've always been a sucker for a man in a suit." She leaned in and kissed him, trying to force him to take over but he just kept moving his lips at the pace she set and kept his hands in his pockets. "Hmmm you're really doing this?"

"Really really." He smirked. In a sudden burst of confidence Kate took his hands from within his pockets and moved them to her hips, feeling him squeeze them slightly and ran her hands up his body to end at his shoulders. Before looking into his eyes, the sad smile returning to her face. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," she looked at her shoes. "I'm scared this means more to me than it does to you right now. That once I give you that you'll be done with me." David pulled her chin to look at him. 

"No, it's not. It's the other way around. I can promise you." She nodded in agreement pushed her face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her body protectively. "You're stunning, smart and you like the same weird shit I do. How could I not like you?"


	24. Chapter 24

The dinner was nice. They mainly talked about books and music. Kate didn't really listen to a lot of what David talked about but she was quite sure a lot of the music wasn't on the mainstream radio she listened to. 

Kate sat back into the large chair with a glass of wine and finally felt herself relax. 

"Dessert?" David asked. "Maybe we could share?" Raising his thin eyebrows at her across the small table. 

"I'm good thanks." 

"Changed my mind, you can't be trusted." 

"Because I don't want dessert?"

"Precisely. No one should say no to dessert. Gosh," he rubbed his face. "almost 11pm."

"Your last hour before you're a birthday boy." She kicked him playfully under the table. 

"Don't remind me." He groaned slightly. "I'm just going to sit in the dark and pretend it's not happening." Kate leaned forward and placed her hand over his. 

"No, you're not. You're spending the day with me. I told you I have plans for you."

"You're not the boss of me." He quipped. 

"Fine." She reclined back again. "Spend your day alone, old man. I'll go do what I planned and hopefully find a nice person my own age." She smirked at him. 

"Well if that's what you want. If you want some young buck, you go ahead." He said still looking at the menus. 

Kate began to speak but the waiter came to take their order so she just raised her wine glass again to her lips. The deep red was staining her skin and David badly wanted to kiss her lips, the wine creating a bruised look to her plump lips. He wanted to dip his fingers into the glass and use the liquid as a paint all over her skin. 

"I can't resist sweet things. They're my weakness." David spoke charmingly and waited to get his sweet tooth satisfied. 

"You're such a charmer." She spoke causing David to blush slightly. 

"Is it working then?"

"Oh definitely. You had me at 'is this your lighter?'"

They smiled at each other over the table until Davids' cheesecake was put down. 

"That looks good." She commented watching him close his eyes on the first mouthful. 

"You made you choice not to have one so, bugger off mine." David mischievous grin taking over his face, Kate stuck her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. All he could think of was reaching over the table to pull that lip between his teeth. 

"Fine. I shall give you one bite." He pushed his spoon through the layers before raising it in the air slightly. "You have to come get it though. C'mom," he patted the seat to his side in the quiet corner booth. "slide round." 

"This better be worth it." She muttered in mock annoyance and slid round next to him. David turned the spoon and watched Kate lean forward and open her mouth slightly. He just about managed to hold back his groan and watched her mouth close around the creamy desert and spoon, sucking them clean and a hurried finger coming to the corner of her mouth to wipe away a little stray cream. 

"Pull yourself together. It's a fucking cheesecake she's eating. It's not even phallic." He reminded himself sternly. 

"That is good." She spoke when she swallowed. David now pushing his spoon around the plate with reddened cheeks. 

"Very." He coughed. "Want another bit?" He held his spoon out again and waited for her mouth to open. "Tough, you should have ordered one." And quickly turned the spoon back into his own mouth. 

"David! You're such a cock." Kate's lips turning into a pout again. 

"Oh sorry love." He smiled back and dug his spoon in for a final time, Kate took his hand in hers and brought it to her face. Once again wrapping her lips around the metal and humming when it hit her tongue. David bit his lip and watched her face, eyes slightly closed and their hands touching. He couldn't resist her any longer. The teasing had to end, when she brought the spoon out clean he moved in to her ear placing a hand on her thigh. 

"That was mine and I don't like people taking things that I don't give them." He squeezed her thigh slightly waiting to her her breath hitch. When he did hear it, he released and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth moving his palm to her other cheek. "I mean it. Once, it's mine, it's a done deal. I don't share." Even with the lustful nature he wanted to her to know it wasn't a quick fuck with a girl in a hotel room. Once they crossed that line he was fairly sure he wouldn't able to get enough of her. 

"You should take what you want then..." She whispered and moved to kiss his palm before dipping her middle finger in the remaining cream on his forgotten about plate. The polish a deep red that matched her wine and sent his mind back wanting to kiss her deeply. Kate took the tip into her mouth and sucked softly and then returned it to plate but now brought it to Davids' own lips and ran her skin softly along his paintng his thin lips with the liquid. She had no idea the extent of the effect she was having on him

"Fuck..."


	25. Chapter 25

David took a strong hold on her wrist and stopped her movements suddenly remembering they where in public and he was quite recognisable. 

"We should go upstairs." He whispered to Kate who nodded slowly. David stood and took her hand to help her stand in her heels around the table and let his arm holding his jacket hang across his lap. He knew he wasn't fully aroused but he didn't want to be sporting any look of the effect she was having on him. 

The short walk across the lobby and they jogged as discreetly as they could with her heels clicking on the floor, for an elevator where about 6 people where queuing. 

"Fuck this." Kate spoke and pulled David towards the stairs clearly wanting his as much as he wanted her. They ran a few flights quickly. 

He looked down and up the stairs and saw they where alone so roughly pushed Kate against the wall but made sure to keep a hand behind her head and his arm across her shoulders so she didn't hurt herself unexpectedly on the brick work. They began to deeply kiss with her hands immediately falling to his ass once again as if they never had been stopped. 

"Oh god I need you." She moaned breathlessly as David moved to bite her neck, her hands flying to tangle in his soft locks. "Please just take me upstairs." 

Her voice was music to him, his favourite album that he didn't know he longed to hear. It sounded like hearing a new song on a radio station he thought he would hate, unexpected and desperate to hear it again. 

"Upstairs now." He growled, his hair she messed up was falling in his eyes. The lust parted for one second when she looked at him. In the harsh lights of the stairwell his pupils where completely different. One tiny and showing the clear blue around it and the other so dark with a tiny bit of blue. Those eyes made her heart skip a beat, before she would have found them odd and maybe even a bit menacing but on David they where perfect, a little strange but completely beautiful. She couldn't help but pull him in to another kiss. 

"Darling, unless you want this to happen here. Upstairs." He whispered against her ear. 

The final walk upstairs made her nervous, butterflies of lust and anticipation now turning into worry in her stomach. He opened the door quickly and held it open for her. 

As soon as it shut he was back upon her, hands roaming her back and leaning slightly to get dominance in the stance. 

"Wait... Wait, David wait." He pulled back, eyes closed and rested their foreheads together. 

"Just give me a minute. I understand." 

"I just need to tell you something." She spoke in a soft voice. "I've never gone the whole distance with a guy..."

"I know." He whispered into the room still in darkness. "It's okay. You're not exactly a virgin, babe, but I understand if you want to wait." His restraint was very sweet and she trusted him implicitly now. 

"And you don't care?"

"It's nothing to do with me. It's your business, we can wait." He whispered and began to turn to move to the bed. 

"Fuck that." Kate roughly pulled him back to her by the wrists. 

"Babe, if you don't-"

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me David. I can't wait any longer. I need you." 

He didn't need to hear anymore and slammed her against the bathroom door.


	26. Chapter 26

David took a dominate position. His arms either side of Kate's head on the door, bending his knees and hips to come more onto her level. 

"Touch me." He whispered when he moved his head to change side kissing her. Tentatively she rose her hands to his jaw to the soft skin. Under her palms she could feel his sharp bone structure and how it moved as he kissed her even deeper. 

Kate moved her left hand upwards, whilst dropping her right to his neck. Her left thumb moved to stroke his face, along his nose and cheekbones, up to his thin eyebrow. Subconsciously they slowed their kisses, the lustful frantic nature changing into a more intimate experience of exploration. 

His neck was thin and long, she could feel the muscles move every time he moved his head. David broke the kiss to look at her. 

"You like feeling me?" He spoke in his low, gravelly voice. Tonight he was so masculine, it wasn't she didn't expect that but it surprised her how truly manly he was. She didn't reply but he kept talking, raising his hands to her waist. "You're body is incredible, you're so beautiful and, gosh, I love this waist, you're so perfect. I can't wait to be able to hold you by it both when we're out at parties or just getting coffee so everyone knows your mine or when I make love to you or when you wrap your body around mine and you make love with me," he kissed the shell of her ear. "so I know you're mine," she closed her eyes and moaned at his words, so teasing and tempting. "or even when we can't wait and I fuck you hard and fast. I'll lock my hands onto your waist and pull you into me, so you know you're mine."

"Oh fuck, David." She whispered almost breathless, his face moving back to ghost their lips together, keeping her head still with his hand. 

"How does that sound? Good?" She nodded and tried to kiss him again. "Tell me."

"It sounds amazing. I want you- I need you now." Aroused by his words Kate boldly began to undress him, slowly unbuttoning the line that ran down the centre of his body. "I want everything you said. I need to feel you against me. I've waited far too long to feel you." Finally she was able to push the shirt apart and stare at his chest and stomach keeping her bunched in the fabric. His arms not being at his sides meant she couldn't remove it. 

"Are you going to look at me in the eyes?" 

"What?" She turned her gaze back to his face. 

"Since we got in this room you barely made eye contact. Look at me and tell me you want me."

"I want you." She kept eye contact watching a small smile turn up on his lips. 

"You're incredibly sexy." He placed an incredibly soft kiss on her lips, almost a reassurance that she was real. Kate took his hands from her face and body and held them. They where very large and long, thin fingers she couldn't wait to feel those fingers. 

"I love your hands. They're so big and artistic. Manly but they look like they could play me like a guitar. I can't wait to feel you all over me. I don't want an inch of skin these hands haven't touched or you haven't kissed." She pressed a soft kiss to his hands and moved towards the bed pulling him slightly. 

Kate sat on the downy duvet on the perfectly made bed and David bend at the hips to connect their lips again. The kiss wasn't frantic but it wasn't slow. It was savouring of a moment both had longed for. Their arousal was high but not quite enough yet.

Her hands tangled into his hair, feeling the residue of the sticky product whilst his supported himself on bed, she began to recline slowly to pull them together but David held her up with one hand on her back, and before she could speak she felt the zipper on her dress slide down. He pulled the straps from her arms and revealed her chest, both now in semi-equal states of undress. He couldn't stop himself pulling back for a look. He had seen her naked back and rear but never her chest and even in the black lace they where amazing. 

Finally able to lay back, Kate felt soft kisses and licks begin on her chest and neck and some of his weight on her. 

"You like?" She asked him softly only to be met with a groan as he blindly kissed a path down between her breasts finally letting his hands go to push them together and slightly into his face. He pulled one of the cups down but never opened his eyes and kissed a wet trail to her nipple. 

As soon as he felt the nub on his lips he closed his mouth around it. From his position and her back now arching, he could hear her heart thumping in her chest and her moans rasp like crack on an old record, she was clearly sensitive and very responsive to his touch. 

"David..." 

"Yes, darling?" He smirked and looked up to see her eyes pressed shut before opening and pulling up more onto her. Nose to nose. Chest to chest. Their intimate areas softly pressing together. He moved to smooth her hair back with a smile, she was already completely taken over by lust. 

Kate needed him to speed up, she needed him to be naked and feel their skin together, she remembered what he said just hours before in the lift about taking what she wanted. She rolled him back into the bed and began to kiss his lips, letting her tongue sweep silkily against his. She was now sat on his lap but with his lower legs still hanging from the bed it meant he could still sit up and being stronger than her he did just that. They never broke the kiss and feeling Davids touch on her back was very comforting. She imagined his hands would be rough and their touch strong but tonight they where gentle. The way he caressed her was if she was smoke he was running his fingers through, as if the air would pull her away or his touch would damage her and she would disappear into the night. 


	27. Chapter 27

His hands ran up her thighs under the loose dress she was wearing and began to lift the fabric over her head. Kate raised her arms and the garment was soon thrown at Davids feet, she smiled softly pulling him in for another kiss. David slipped his tongue to play against hers as they held each other on the bed. He shrugged his undone shirt off his shoulders and keeping one arm holding her pulled it off completely. Kate dropped her hands to run along his shoulders. 

"Is there a part of you with any fat?" She laughed feeling his razor sharp collar bones. 

"No," he couldn't talk as she ran her hands around his stomach. He worked out a lot now and replaced his skinny physique with some muscle now.

"You're very toned. You certainly have an amazing body. I want to see all of you." David took his as a cue and stood holding her still, whilst kissing her briefly and returned her to her original position laying on the bed. 

David moved his hands to unbuckle his belt and pulled the leather from the loops. He had learnt many years ago to throw these items far away from the bed because standing on the buckle in the middle wasn't something he wanted to do again. 

Kate was already sat up and kissing his stomach, the belt thrown far away on the desk and Davids hands now coming to her hair, encouraging her mouths movements. She moved down to his trousers and kissed along the edge of the fabric and skin, feeling his breath hitch. She couldn't resist taking her nervous hands to his thighs and feeling the shapes of them to the flats of his hips and finally the fabric band. She released the button and her mouth away from him, biting her lip and wondering what to do next. 

"We can still stop if your too nervous." He spoke softly to her timid expression. "Or I can take the lead and you can just experience it?" Kate nodded to the second option and moved back even further on the bed, her knees now firmly pressed against the sheets. David squatted down, his arms going over her thighs and placed three kisses to her lips and one to her nose. 

"I'll take it slow. If you want to stop just say." He kissed her again but she deepened to let him know she wanted his. He went to his knees to lavish her body with his attention again and pushed her back to lay on the bed. She felt his lips slowly move down her hip bones to the area still covered in black lace, a fingers running just under the band but instead of pulling them off he just continued to move down. No man or woman in the past had ever been this gentle or attentive to her. She felt her thigh be pulled over his shoulder to part her legs and Davids soft touch push of one her shoes before the other, all whilst his mouth and tongue drew on the thighs. 

He would often use his mouth to write the words he couldn't say. Upon her inner thigh we wrote how he wanted to fuck her and feel her reach ecstasy whilst he was deep inside her, if it was his mouth, fingers or cock, he didn't care. He just wanted to show her how much she meant to him and without being able to find the words just let his physical expression needed to saw it. 

"Oh David." She moaned finally he pressed his face into the black lace covering her mound and began to place hot kisses and licks. 

Even through the fabric she could feel his want and desperation, she couldn't see his lower half but she was fairly certain he would be erect by now. She wanted him to know how much she wanted him to take her and unhooked her bra, pulling him slightly to give her breasts the attention he previously did. David wasted no time in pushing his face into the soft flesh, kissing and sucking her nipples. She couldn't hold the involuntary noises he was causing from her. The way his mouth moved was perfect and the nips with his teeth where just the right pressure for her. 

"David, I-I can't wait anymore..." David moved to sit next to her on the bed. He tugged off his brogues and socks. 

The way he looked was perfect. They still hadn't turned a light on but the city's glow came through the window causing beautiful coloured shadows on his face and make his hair a variety of colours it probably had once been dyed. 

Kate's tousled hair fell across her shoulders and framed her face, he couldn't help but push her down into the middle of the bed and move a stray ringlet behind her ear to move to kiss her neck. He wasn't overcome with emotion but certainly felt a strong feeling just to hug her close to him and feel their hearts beat together. 

David stood to push his slacks down, she bit her lip and nodded and he came to lay half on top of her. Their kisses where hot and heavy again, occasional clashes of teeth and moans as they felt each other's almost naked forms. 

His chest was almost hairless and she could feel a small amount of his ribs in the centre and on his sides. Nervously she moved a hand to push into his underwear. 

"Oh fuck..." He moaned as soon she touched the area above his cock. He wanted to mirror her movements but he didn't know if it would be too much for their first time so just let her rub along the top of his shaft. Kate's fingers ran down to his tip and gasp coming from her mouth. David couldn't stop the smirk on his face, he knew it wasn't small but he couldn't stop his macho side when girls where impressed by his size and girth. Her soft hands wrapping around him soon turned his smirk into his face being all screwed up in pleasure. It has the perfect wait. The build up, the tension, the trust. Sex actually meant something to him. 

"You're so big." She whispered and stopped the kiss to look down at the bulge in his underwear. "Take them off." 

David laid flat back on the bed and pulled his underwear off and quickly discarded it to the growing pile of garments. Kate moved to lay on his chest whilst beginning to touch him again. She pumped his semi a few times and felt it grow even larger in her palm till she could barely get her hand around it hearing him groan and hiss in pleasure and watching his legs fidget on the bed. 

"Gosh, you're huge and so hard." She turned to slip her mouth around his small nipple. 

"It's a for- fuck... Kate. It's all for you." He managed to get the words out and pushed her hand away. "Let me take care of you."

David ran his hand to her lacy waist band and pulled the fabric away. From his earlier exploration he knew she was wet but when we pulled the fabric away she was soaking. He ran a single finger up and down her lips to part them slightly. 

"Just fuck me with your big cock." Suddenly she was a lot more vocal and confident seeing how they where equals in this game of teasing. "No one has ever made me this wet and I need you. Please."

David moved to the bedside table and pulled out the small foil packet. He ripped it open keeping eye contact with her and pushed the condom onto his erect cock. He laid down to offer a few more kisses to her mouth. 

Kate could feel his dick laying on her stomach. His balls rested against her pussy and ground softly into her in Davids continued seduction, but his cock laid thick on her. The tip was almost at her belly button and although she had used sex toys before this was easily the biggest she had had. 

"You ready?" David whispered one final check. Kate reached down to hold him flat against her and trust her hips. "I'll take that as a yes." He moved his hand to take hers and they moved position him at her entrance.


	28. Chapter 28

David pushed his hips slowly into her feeling the right heat envelop him. 

"Oh fuck..." He moaned and closed his eyes tightly pausing to feel her for the first time. 

"David... More..." She moaned, her fingers tangled in the sheets. His hands both now came up to the head of the bed so he could rest his weight on both of them on either side of her face. He pushed his hips slowly, still closing his eyes just to feel the sensations he had dreamed about so often in this last month. 

David began to thrust slowly into her, still not giving her his whole length just yet. 

"Fuck baby. It feels so- ooooohhh- so fucking good." He couldn't help but smile at her dirty mouth and pressed a kiss to it. 

Kate couldn't hold back her moans and cries as he thrust into her in a steady rhythm. Occasional kisses where pressed to her face but all she could feel was how he filled her completely, when she did open her eyes she looked straight down to their hips watching him pull and push in and out of her tight heat, he never went fully in she noticed. She was sure the size of his cock could hurt if he went too fast but she knew she was aroused enough. Kate slowly moved one ankle to his rear and pushed gently, aiding him deeper until he tried to pull out. 

"Deeper baby..." She spoke in a breathy tone. David was unsure; he didn't want to go too fast or to hurt her in anyway. Although he would gladly kiss it better. She tried to push him further and tangled her arms around his shoulders and her hands into his hair, whilst reaching off the bed to kiss him. "More. I want to feel every inch of you in me." 

David could only bite his lip and moan, pushing into her until he was to the hilt and his balls rested against her. The sensation was overwhelming for both, they cried out and bit at each other's skin. 

"You feel all of me?" He spoke in a low voice dripping with sex. Kate nodded quickly and locked the other leg around his hips and they could both feel her internal muscles working his cock perfectly. "You want me to move again?" He was fairly cocky and confident now, but this time she shook her head. 

"I'm not hurting you am I?" He panicked and tried to pull out to stop whatever pain he was causing but she just shook under him uncontrollably. 

"Fuck- oh fuck David. Fuccckkkkk! Haahhhhh..." Kate's face was screwed up but she raised to kiss him deeply again but she still shook. 

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her ear. 

"No, you just made me cum without doing anything. Shit- fuck David fuck..." He couldn't help but smile clearly the deep penetration had done something to her. David laid down holding her close and continued to kiss her lips, face and neck to try and keep her on the edge until he too succumbed to the pleasure 

The intense feelings had sent her over the edge. No one else had made her cum like that from so little. Once her legs released him he began to move again and soon she was right on the edge. Their groans and moans hung in the air, their bodies moved as one rocking in perfect unison to bring them both over the edge. The way her hands scratched his back was bliss and the way his mouth worked on flesh was asif the softest winds blew wild heat over the skin before he moved to her sensitive nipples and bit them again sending her almost over the edge until his sex voice came into her ear. 

"I'm going to cum..." He rasped and began to pound her more, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around her. 

"I'm right there with you baby!" She screamed his name and arched under him. From his position he could see them in the bedside mirror, angled perfectly to see their hips rise and his cock completely taken in by her hot snatch, her back stretched exactly like in his dream against the tiles in the bath room and her hand rubbing her clit causing her face contorted in perfect ecstasy. David couldn't hold off and began to cum. He let all his weight fall on her and gravelly mons filled her ears. The sex hadn't lasted longer than 15 minutes once he was inside her but it was perfect and blissful the buildup so strong they both had to hold back for most of the time. 

"Oh fuck baby." She whispered and kissed at his cheek once again tangling into his hair plastered to his forehead. He swallowed and few breaths of air and finally regained himself. Their hips where pressed together and her legs still holding him there in a loose hugging way. "You're so perfect." 

"No, I'm not. You're just well fucked." He smiled and looked at her. 

"Yes but you're the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on and the kindest. A total gentleman. I'm not sure how I got so lucky as for you to even give a second glance. " Some tears rose in her eyes so she kissed him trying to hold them back the intense emotions taking over. "Happy birthday, David." She whispered to him. 

"It's already been the best I've ever had." He leaned and kissed her so deeply and passionately he might just break her, their free hands ran up naked bodies to meet between their chests and entangled their fingers instinctively. Davids much larger hands covering hers and a soft thumb rubbing her fingers in that same soft rhythm his hips had just been making. They lay on the soft white bed, kissing and entwined just listening to each other's breathing and feeling so loved and at home with one another. Together they lay in a city that held so many people but in that moment only they mattered.


	29. Chapter 29

"I could hold you like this for hours." David whispered to her as they watched the sunrise over the tall buildings of new Yorks skyline. They had slept last night completely entangled and woken up much the same. 

Katie wasn't an early riser or a particularly good morning person but it was Davids birthday so when he told her she should wake up and watch the sunrise with him, she agreed. 

They stood in the hotels bathrobes to protect against the early morning chill near the window. He was behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin on her head. He didn't realise how tiny she was until they where like this and just in bare feet. 

"Me too." She told him with a smile. "I've never seen the sunrise over New York before."

"You're crazy to have missed so many. I always try and get up early. I hate sleeping my time away." Her head fell back against his hard chest and her eyes closed from lack of sleep but the soft light reflecting from the buildings Windows was beautiful but more so was his face as they watched. 

"We should get ready. I will admit I don't have plans till later but seen as were up we may aswell get a start." Some of Kate's muscles ached from the night before and she really wanted to be able to clean her body. 

"Well what did you think?" He laughed. "You know I get up early."

"I was hoping you would want to work out and leave me in bed till you came back."

"Nah, I've got a work out planned later." He winked. 

"What? Why would...? Oh I get you stud." She rubbed her forehead and stretched. 

"Are you sore? We could take a bath together...?"

"Is that what you fancy?" She turned to face him already going into their now natural position of her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. 

"Yeahhhhh," he drawled. "I'll make coffee you do the water." They spilt after a quick peck. "As hot as you can stand the water."

Kate ran the water and put some of the hotels bath soak in the water to give some modesty to her naked form that he would now see in the harsh lights of the bathroom. 

She sank her body into the warm water and felt the heat sting her skin. Her knees rose to her chest as she slid forward to give him room to come behind her. 

David came into the room balancing two cups in his hands and a packet of biscuits in his mouth. He put the cups down on the corners of the bath and dropped the packet into his hand before that too went to the bath edge. His robe fell to the floor and he didn't seem overly bothered about her being there watching him move around the bathroom. He took his razor and shaving foam from his wash bag and set them near the sink and took off his watch and left them all in a neat line. 

David looked into the mirror. The bright light shone down and showed every bit of his face. He was a fairly confident guy these days. He still looked good for his age and his new work out regime had changed his body from just being a skinny runt but his face was showing the years of excess and unhappiness. His cheekbones and jaw still looked chiselled out of stone but his skin was starting to wrinkle. In the last few years small lines appeared around his eyes and mouth. The years had begun to catch up with him and now he was 43 and almost alone in his world. He had a family in his son and he had some friends he could call family but he didn't have someone to go to bed with every night. He could certainly find someone most nights to be with but he longed for that soft embrace of a lover to hold him and to care when he had a shit day or just to listen to his stories or talk to about his new favourite book. He looked to the side to see Kate with her eyes shut and head on her knees in the bath. She was so beautiful. How could she ever consider being with him long term? She was already almost 20 years his junior so would she even want to settle down soon or was this like his relationships in his twenties? It clearly wasn't. She wasn't like he was. He wasn't a notch on her bed and, David thought, she was far smarter and more together than he ever was at her age. There was so much they had said and so much they had to say to each other but maybe today wasn't the day but now he needed to know what she wanted from life or from him. 

"Are you getting in?" Kate asked, breaking this thoughts. 

"Yeah," he smiled and sunk into the hot water behind her. "gosh girl, how do you still have skin?"

"You told me you liked it hot so I made it hot." He laid back and got accustomed to the temperature. 

He could only see her back again and head of curls falling across the skin. David bit his lip trying to not say everything he just thought more about her and moved a hand to her shoulder, massaging the tight muscle. 

"My dad would always make us say what we wanted from the year when we woke up on our birthday." She spoke softly to David behind her. "What do you want from your new year?"

"I-" he bit his lip and took the brave step of telling her. "Firstly, I want to tour, which I will be doing and then I want to tour and write more for tin machine and hopefully get some more paintings done and that will pretty much take me up to the next year."

"So you don't want anything else?" Kate turned to look at him. 

"What do you want?"

"I want you to have a great tour and come back to me safe and then I guess we'll see how it goes." She turned away in slight embarrassment of her admission. David couldn't speak but pulled his arms around her chest and pulled her to lay back on his, one hand coming to steady her face so he could kiss her.

"I'll always come back safe... to you." He whispered and kissed her cheek. "That's what I want." He stuttered over his words. "I want to come back home to you." David couldn't look at her for fear of rejection but his position meant he could hold her tight against his neck. 

He had never been so candid with another person, he wasn't even sure he felt love like this before. It scared him, excited it and consumed his whole being. 

They lay there feeling the water grow colder in each other's arms. David was fairly sure she had drifted off in his grip a few times but as she began to nuzzle his neck more he knew she was awaking fully. He had just sat thought about what he said, books he wanted to tell her about, places he wanted to take her and the fact he would once again be leaving. 

"Sorry, I think I dozed off a bit." Kate rubbed her eyes and turned slightly in his arms. 

"That you did." 

"Tell me about the tour." 

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about all the cities you get to see. I'm jealous and I want to live vicariously through you." David smiled and picked her hand from the water

"Well, firstly I'm doing a bit over her so when you're free you can come visit me and I have a few days off but I'm with the band so my times booked up. We're on the east coast but it's a writing trip so we're going to try and just be us four and smash some demos out quickly, but you should come one night at the end Then I head to Europe for a month..."

"Back home?"

"Yes, back home."

"I wanta go home so bad." She said. "I mean not quite as bad as before but I miss my Mum, I've left so much stuff there that I just want to get also."

"Like what? I could pick some things up if you wanted? Bring them back for you?" He played with her hair and smoothed it down with the water. 

"It's all stupid stuff. When my Dad passed he left Will and I a guitar each. Neither of us where very good but he always thought that pictures on walls where artificial and that giving us something he loved would remind us of him without having to think about that place or time of a picture."

"So you can play?" 

"He made me learn one song and I sucked." She laughed. "Wish I'd stuck at it more though."

"I'll teach you. What was the song?"

"Not saying. Can't really remember the name of it now."

"It was mine, wasn't it."

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "Cmon don't embarrass me!" 

"Or what." He asked and began to tickle her, but holding her to him with the other hand. 

"Or I'll be really mean to you. I won't give you your gift."

"I told you not to get me anything anyways so that just does what I want."

"I'll-David stop please!" She laughed. "Fine it was some stupid rebel song by some stupid guy with stupid hair, who I've suddenly gone off." He couldn't help but pull Kate even closer to him and feel her laugh against his forearms. 

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" He growled in her ear. 

"Can I ask you a serious question?" He felt his nerves turn to steel. 

"Anything." She turned in his arms with a mischievous glint in her dark eyes. 

"Do dicks float in the bath?"

"Excuse me?" He chocked a shocked laugh. 

"I just wondered." She said and began to move the bubbles covering his body.


	30. Chapter 30

When they're laughter and splashing had settled down she could feel Davids breathing and sighs from his chest. 

"What's wrong, David?"

"Nothing." He pressed kisses upon her hairline to distract her. 

"I can feel your pulse racing." She said and placed two fingers to his pulse point on his neck. 

"It's nothing." He pushed her hand away. 

"So it is something?" She stood and exited the bath leaving him feeling a little lost. "Scoot forward."

"Why?" He questioned. 

"Just do it." He moved so his boney knees stuck out the water and sat up. Kate slipped in behind him and mirrored his position from moments ago; her left hand across his chest and holding his right hand on his shoulder and pulling him to recline on her, her right hand coming to wrap around his head which she pressed to her neck and kissed his forehead and hair. "You can tell me anything, you know. So what are you stressed about suddenly?"

"Did you mean what you said?" He spoke suddenly. His words flying through the air and bouncing from the wet tiles. 

"About what?" Kate was still calm but he felt her heart beat quicken slightly. 

"I know we're not like an official thing but what am I to you?"

She pressed another kiss to his temple and it soothed and calmed him. "You're my guy. You're my David. It doesn't need any more labels does it? Do you want more labels?"

"Well are we exclusive?" He spoke in a tiny voice unusual of his confident nature. 

"I can't put a leash on you if you're not my boyfriend and even then, well, but I don't really want you running all over the world sleeping with other women but I can't stop you..." A heavy silence fell between them as they both thought of what to say. 

They both wanted to same thing but neither wanted to fire the gun first just incase they got hit by their own bullet. 

"I don't know if I want to know though... I mean, I'd rather know if you had or not but I don't want numbers, or for you to tell me about them. If it's just sex I guess you're gone for so long it would be silly for me to think you wouldn't need that release or that you couldn't find it around every door. I know it would be hard to resist because everyone would cover for you so I would never even know unless something came out, so I think I'd rather you'd be honest about what happened and stuff. It wouldn't break my trust then." Her mind began to drown in her own thoughts. He had just been away for a month and they wherent even a thing at all really when he left. He surely must have had release with someone else. Another girl who probably held him like this too and listened to his stories. He probably even called her from New York. 

"I don't want to be that guy anymore, I want to be someone's guy." He pressed a soft kiss to her hand and broke her thoughts. "I want to be your guy. I don't want anyone else. I want to be the guy who walks off to call his girlfriend or buys stupid shit to send home, I waited for someone to actually like David Jones and I found her. If you'll have me that is?" He looked up at her with the cutest mismatched eyes, he bit nervously at the inside of his lip. Kate's legs wrapped around his middle asif she could pull him even closer. "If you'll be faithful to me whilst I'm away, I will be to you."

"You're away for a long time David Jones. Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Told you this wasn't a fling. I waited for you because I wanted to be with you, no one else. It was nice to wait awhile and build up." He smiled and watched his fingers flow through the water. "I've never done that before."

"Done what? Not have a girl spread her legs as soon as you snapped your fingers?" Kate chuckled and kissed his ear. 

"Basically. I liked it though. Made it better when I finally got to fuck you." Kate pushed her heel into his ribs making him wriggle in her arms. 

"Your mouth, Mr Jones."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've written some chapters for later in the story so these may seem a little lost but they are working towards something else so please keep reading and leaving your comments!

"Do you want your present now?" Kate asked him as they reclined on the bed with damp hair and their bathrobes back on. 

"Hmm?" David picked at his toast and watched the morning news. Kate moved to pick the bag from the floor and began to empty its contents on the bed. A few pairs of underwear, spare bra and some casual clothes. 

"Here." She held out a blue envelop to him. "Well take it then." His fingers moved to take the paper from her hands and he began to open it. 

"You got me a batman card?" He laughed. Where it said 4 today in a large black sharpie Kate had added a 3 on the end. "I'll give you points for creativity."

"Dear David,

Happy birthday!

All my love,  
Kate  
XxX"

His fingers moved over the writing and he smiled. Her handwriting was very smooth, unlike his scruffy cursive. 

"Here." Kate passed him a box about the size of a small shoebox, but it was black and white striped and under it was a larger wrapped present. 

"This is too much." He said reluctant to take the gifts. 

"It's nothing much. Just a few small bits." He chewed at his lips again. 

David pulled the top off and saw a few small wrapped presents. 

"Open this one first." Kate pushed the larger gift towards him. Davids fingers slowly moved to the tape and began to open the paper. Inside was a shirt, plain white button up but the pocket was a Union Jack and under the collar was the same print. David touched the fabric and smiled, she got his style just right. 

"Do you like it?" Kate asked nervously. 

"I love it." David leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you."

"You sure you like it?"

"Positive. I love it."

He moved back to the box, and took out the square wrapped thing and swirled it in his fingers. 

"What is it?" David wrinkled his eyebrows. 

"Open it and see. It's just something silly though. Don't get too excited."

Once again he pulled off the brown paper and saw an leather bound note book, on the spine emblazoned the words "sound&visiontour1990 DRJ". 

"It's for your tour so you can write down any thoughts you have." Kate smiled as David stroked the gold letters. She too the book from his hands and opened it. "I got this one because half the pages are lined and half aren't because I can always hear you doodling when we're on the phone." She smiled at him. "And this now." She pushed another present towards him. He recognised the size and shape instantly of an old single record. 

"Where did you find this?" He laughed as he saw the a-side, "you're my favourite David"

"Just at a random market in town one day. It's just a joke, you don't have to keep it." 

"Thank you. I will certainly be keeping it! Cute fucker." He moved to place it standing next to his bed on the table. "Now lady, I have something for you." 

"It's your birthday, David. You get presents you don't give them. Wait it's not your dick dressed up is it?" Kate pulled an unsure face at him. "Cause I don't want."

"Well you've ruined that surprise now." David couldn't help but stop digging in his suitcase when he saw her laugh and little nose wrinkle at the end. He coughed trying to pull it together and found the small box. "Here. It's not much. I found it in a vintage store, but it reminded me of you." 

David walked to the bed and sat on the edge in front of her, one leg hanging off the edge. He opened the box and looked at her face. 

"Oh my god..." Kate pulled the locket out of the velvet box and looked at the engraved design. 

"See, I found it tucked away in the back of a cabinet and I thought seen as it already had our initials on it, it was probably fate." On the silver front had the letters K and D cut into the metal. Kate felt tears come into her eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

"Thank you. I love it. It's really sweet you where thinking of me."

"I never stopped thinking about you. Turn around. Let me put it on you."

Kate turned her back to him and felt his hands come to move her hair to in front of her shoulder and then took the thin silver chain into his hands and locked it at the back of her neck. Kate couldn't help but running her hands over the locket and its inscription and smiling. 

She felt Davids lips come and place a few soft kisses to the skin on her neck and his arms come to hold around her waist. 

"It suits you, looks incredible on you." 

David had never bought jewellery for someone before, just because he saw it. Romance was something he learned as a way to get what he needed from women. He hadn't even worn a real wedding ring on his finger during his marriage, he had a bracelet he used to wear but this was a real symbol. He hadn't bought it to show his wealth or what he could buy her but instead bought something so everyone who saw her knew someone in the world loved her and had her heart. When he saw it in the shop, it only confirmed his suspicions that this was something he needed in his life and couldn't ignore the feelings anymore. Many a night when they talked he would be fingering the locket and wondering what she would say, if she would put his picture in it or would she play with it when she was nervous at work. 

The kisses he was placing upon her skin where soft and loving, he loved her smell. He felt better with her close and now when he went away on tour, even when she had a dreadful day she could feel that metal on her skin and know he was serious and he was coming home to only her. 

"Now is this when I get your dick?" She laughed but David could hear the small crack in her voice and she wiped a tear that escaped. He couldn't help but smile at her. He was definetly going somewhere different with this woman.


	32. Chapter 32

David moved his lips up her neck and to Kate's ear. He still hadn't shaved yet and his stubble was scratching her soft skin. 

"Oh David..." She moaned as he bit softly into her ear. David began to move his arms from just holding her waist to grabbing and showing his intentions whilst feeling her body through the fabric. He moved to kiss her neck again and his hands to her breasts. They where large for her frame but still very perky from being young. He teased the nipples as much as he could and shifted his body so he was sat directly behind her position with her shapely legs crossed in front of her. 

He slipped one hand under the bathrobe to touch her skin. Her chest heaved as she moaned. David watched the light glint off the new necklace. "Mine" he growled. 

"God... your lips are just amazing." 

"You should feel them everywhere..." He smirked against her skin. Kate gasped in shock, about to scold him for his crassness but when his lips and teeth made contact with the junction of her neck and shoulder she could do no more than moan. "Do you want more?" He whispered and she nodded still with hooded eyes. "Take this off then, baby." He pulled at her robe belt and loosened the towelling before she pulled it off her shoulders for him. 

From his vantage point behind her he could see the soft sweep of her upper body and the bathrobe now open but pooled at her crotch, keeping it hidden. Still kissing her neck and now letting his hands touch the soft skin of her abdomen, David looked up to her face, bottom lip between her teeth and eyes closed. Perfect. 

He moved his hand up to tangle in her damp hair and push her head gently to the side more to speak into her ear. 

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He whispered and kissed the shell of her ear. "You are so perfect. I might just have to have my way with you once more." She just moaned as she felt his hands pull her hair softly and the other move to her breast and tease the nipple. "And I am the birthday boy so I don't think you can technically refuse me." He smiled against her skin under his lips and heard her soft laugh. 

"The way you where last night, I doubt I'll ever refuse you." Kate turned to kiss him deeply, letting her tongue swipe at his mouth before he too began to turn the passion up a level. David moaned into her kiss and held onto her cheek with his hand to keep her there and began to pull at the robe to expose all of her. "It's your birthday, let me take care of you." She whispered still against his lips, not really being able to touch him apart from his wondering arm. 

"It's my birthday. I want this." He cupped her mound in his hand. 

"Fuckkkk." She moaned into his mouth. David pulled away from the kiss. She was very wet already so he kept his hand hinting at some stimulation and went back to teasing her breasts. He took the nipple between his fingers and squeezed slightly before pulling her breast and letting his fall back through his finger. David locked his lips back onto her neck. There was too much for him to touch on her and he wanted to do it all. 

"Turn around." Kate did exactly what she was told. Her naked form now kneeling in front of him on the bed. She was instantly kissing him and touching his face. It gave David enough space to touch her. Firstly her hips. He felt the sweep of her curves and the harshness of her bones poking at her skin, just enough but not enough to hurt him. 

David moved to her arse, he was always an ass man and now he was finally able to give a good feel. He moved to splay his hands across the cheeks, filling his large hands. He massaged a bit before pulling back to ask her.

"Your arse is amazing." He placed a gentle slap to her left side. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"It's fine. I like it." She began to kiss him again. 

"Dark horse you, aren't you?" He smirked

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr Jones." He placed slightly rougher slap to her and felt her hips jolt forward and a moan slip into his mouth. 

"Kinky bitch." He knew what he wanted from the start but he couldn't hold off much longer. 

David pushed himself to stand from the bed. The way Kate was kneeling meant she could move with him. Turning to the edge also with David bend down slightly. 

He dropped his mouth to her chest and began to lavish her with kissed and licks. He circled her left nipple when he felt her hands push his head slightly to the nub. 

"Oh fuck... Yes baby. Just like that." She moaned as he bit softly into her flesh. He gave the other the same treatment and then pushed her back to lay on the bed. The soft white covers moulding around her body. 

"You're so beautiful." He whispered to her. "Now lay back and relax. I want to use my mouth on you." He looked down between her legs, that where closed. David placed a hand on both her ankles and pulled her further to the edge of the bed. His mischievous grin never dropping until he spread her legs a little and saw what he wanted and how badly she wanted him. 

Kate just lay back and follow his instructions, she wasn't used to someone being so upfront. She was beyond aroused. She had felt his mouth all over her but not beyond her chest before. She squirmed as he pulled apart her legs further and dropped to his knees. 

"You're very wet." He stated and pushed his face between her spread thighs without warning. His stubble scratching at her legs and folds like she hadn't felt before. She automatically arched her back and put a hand into his hair. She wasn't quite expecting him to go straight to her like that. He wasn't really using his tongue precisely much yet. Just kissing all over her with an open and wet mouth. It felt amazing. He pulled back and pulled a thigh over his shoulder looking intently at her. 

"Your cunt is just perfect." He whispers and began to pull apart the lips to look at her more. If she wasn't so turned on and drunk on him she would have been embarrassed by his language and description of her, along with being so exposed to him. 

With his spare hand David ran two fingers over her spread wetness. He moved up and down coating himself before circling her clit a few times. Quick enough so make her cry out but he savoured the feeling of finally being able to touch her. 

He went back down and plunged two fingers into her hole. She couldn't stop her body was tensing on him. Her one leg digging into his back and the other trying to close. David moved from holding her lips apart to stopping her thighs closing but kept his fingers working in and out. 

Kate could feel the length of them, how deeply they penetrated her and curled to hit spots in her she hadn't felt before. She couldn't help grabbing at the sheets and moaning into them trying to keep her hips and legs still. 

David watched her squirm and wriggle in the bed. He couldn't not smile at her face. In the day light he could see her properly and watch her face without any of his own pleasure as a distraction, her eyes tightly closed and mouth open, little lines near her eyes appearing because of how much pressure she was creating closing them. 

"Oh fuck... So good." She moaned. 

"You want more? You want my mouth again?" He smirked feeling cocky. "You want my mouth or my dick?" She squirmed more the intensity building, feeling suspended on his touch. "Tell me."

Kate opened her mouth and eyes and looked at David. She couldn't answer his question due to being so on the edge. She reached down to rub at herself and bring her to orgasm but David grabbed her hand when she reached her mound.

"Any other day I would love to watch you touch yourself but today please tell me how you want me sexy."

"Fuck-I want you..." Her voice now very breathy. "Mouth then-" she cut herself off and screamed. David had dropped his head back down and was licking her clitoris in hard circles. He felt the spots that made her legs jerk and worked them over and over, still keeping his fingers moving. 

"I'm cumming! Oh fuck! David!" Kate cried out and pulled his blonde locks. David could feel her clamping down and then her spasm in orgasm. Her legs where wrapped around his head holding him there and his hair was being pulled almost to pain but he wouldn't change any of it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologises this took this long and is short! Normal service will soon resume!

Kate arched and relaxed a final time before being able to breath again. She instantly down to pull David on top of her, waiting to feel the contact of his body again. 

"You enjoyed that?" He smirked moving himself to hover his weight over her. She couldn't do much more than nod and gasp for breath still. "Good." He whispered against hot skin and kissed her cheek. "I did okay then?"

"You did amazing." She panted and pressed a palm to her forehead. David rolled to lay on his side and pulled her more into the bed but still pressed against each other, he instantly went to smoothing back his hair and making sure it looked just right. She gulped down air and tried to stop the occasional spasm in her body. "You're going to kill me." She whispered to which David smiled at and ran his hand into her hair and watched her in her afterglow. 

The nerves began to sink in, did he expect the same back from her? She felt his lips coming back to kiss at the side of her face and his strong hand cradle her jaw, pulling gently so he could get to her lips. 

Kate allowed him to dominate, slipping his tongue into her mouth and moaning when she gasped at tasting herself on him. David began to shift his weight to push off the robe he still have loosely tied around his waist. 

Without the alcohol in her system & with the vulnerability rising in her throat she froze. David continued to take the lead, seemingly unaware. 

"Tell me what you want," he spoke against her lips. 

"I want to make you feel good." She said feeling bold and pushed him onto his back. Kate pushed Davids robe open and trailed her lips down his chest.


	34. Chapter 34

Kate trailed her her lips down the centre of Davids chest and pushed herself into his body so he was laying flat on the bed. 

"You don't-" he began to speak but she silenced him by crushing their lips together. Kate moved to straddle his waist and push the robe completely off his body. The day light wasn't as harsh as in the bathroom and softened his sharp features and made his eyes slightly less mismatched. She couldn't help but smile and move back into kiss him. 

Slowly, she began to trail her lips down his body. Firstly, his jaw and neck which caused him to shut his eyes and moan and hiss when she lightly bit the skin. Davids hand came to rest on her hip in an attempt to pull her teeth from his skin, but softened his grip when her lips went to soothe the area. She moved lower, over his collar bones and down his chest, circling his left nipple with her tongue and getting him to groan in response. In her position on her hands and knees, she couldn't touch him much and had to fully support her own weight, David spoke sensing her hesitation and feeling the shake of her arms as she lowered her lips to his body again. 

"You'll be more comfortable if you're on your knees." The bed was high, fine for him but she was much smaller so the chair seems a better idea. Kate stood and watched David move over to the chair in the corner of the room. Leather with big arms that he would be able to grip onto. He threw the robe onto the seat first, so his skin wouldn't skin and distract him, and put the two pillows onto the floor. 

"Come 'ere." He whispered with a smile and held his hand out to Kate, both at ease with the other. "You're so beautiful. If you really want to do this," 

"I do." She said trying to keep her composure. 

"Then I cannot wait to feel those beautiful lips on my cock. I would be lying if I said your little show last night had no effect on me." She blushed as she arms came to circle her body and pull her into a deep kiss to try and quell her nerves. Their hands both began to explore each other's bodies again. David grabbing and kneeling her arse and Kate softly rubbing his chest and stomach. 

She could feel every muscle in his body, she hadn't spent a lot of time thinking about him before they met but in her mind he was always just a little skinny, pale thing, but in reality he was strong and quite manly with his square jaw and broad shoulders. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands up his back, scratching with her nails down. 

David was lost in the feeling of her. Every part of her body was soft. Her body a constant sweep of curves he was fast becoming obsessed with. Every inch of her was perfect. Her butt fitted perfectly into his hands, as did her breasts but it would all be over too soon. He only had a few days left now in New York before he would go back and finish final rehearsals and then set off on tour. They hadn't discussed it, except to talk about the excitement or the quick talk about what they where but he knew he would miss her quite terribly, not only in this physical expression but when he would be too buzzed to sleep and want to talk to someone in bed or if the show wasn't as he planned and he wanted to cuddle up and trace every part of her body or even just have someone to hold hands with and walk around the city he was in. He wanted that to be her. 

Kate pushed him towards the chair, and watched him sit down. She went to her knees and began to lavish his thighs with kisses and licks, not that she needed to, he was plainly very ready for this act. She ran her hands up his legs and onto his stomach. 

"Let me know what feels good for you." 

David was already trying not to squirm and biting the insides of his lips, almost at the point of needing to touch himself the way she was dragging this out but he would let her take it at her own pace, but he couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hands into her hair when she grazed his sac with her lips. 

"Please..." He groaned. Kate moved to hover her mouth over him now, she wasn't exactly very experienced doing this but she felt confident even if she fucked up David would guide her. 

Softly she grasped his shaft and worked the head his cock into her mouth, opening wide to accommodate his thickness and slowly began to move up and down. David moved to gather her hands into his hands, stop it tickling along his thighs and be able to see her properly. When her eyes flicked upwards, to gage his reaction she saw his bottom lip between his teeth and a playful smirk in his eyes. 

"Use your tongue." He whispered. As soon as she flicked at his frenulum he was almost loosing it. The build up almost too great. He tugged on her hair without meaning to. 

"Sorry... Keep going." He threw his head and and softly trust his hips into her mouth and hand. "Fuck yes..." The expletives falling from his mouth caused her eyes to flutter shut and actually begin to really enjoy turning him into mush, the nerves melting away. 

"Fuck... soooooo good..." Kate smiled and doubled her efforts on him. "Fuck... Im going to cum." He tried to give her as much warning as possible, but she held fast and moved her hand to his butt and pushed even more of his cock into her mouth and moaned. David began to shoot into her warm mouth, he couldn't stop and it took him by surprise how quickly it had all ended.

Kate swallowed as much as she could, not sure what else to do. It didn't taste bad, salty but sweet enough to not be completely horrible. She wiped away the little on her chin and felt David tackle her onto the floor. 

"You where too slow coming to me. Fuck that was good." He drawled out his eyes barely open as he wrapped his body around her small frame.


	35. Chapter 35

It took an hour or so but David and Kate finally made it from his hotel room showered and dressed, both in casual jeans, sweaters and thick woolen coats to protect from the New York City cold. 

"So, I was thinking we could go down Moma?" David smiled. 

"But you hate modern art and you said you hated even having to go to an art gallery."

"I know but it's your birthday, so on my birthday I can force you to do what I want." She grinned at him and looped their arms together. 

"Well I would really like to know what you're going to make me do on your birthday because without that I cannot make a reasoned decision, darling. It may be something horrible like fishing or something equally dull." 

"No," she laughed "probably something more along the lines of going to china town and getting drunk before singing karaoke till 5am." 

"Hmmm," David raised an eyebrow at her and signalled to pull over a cab. "I won't join you in that but I most certainly will carry you home."

"Don't try and be all sweet mister. I noticed your get out clause a mile off." Kate pecked his lips and slid into the car followed by David who asked the driver to take them towards the museum. 

"So, what did happen to your eye? Is it natural? Because I always thought they where different colours but it's just your pupil right?"

"Yes, basically," he grinned "I told my friend his date cancelled because I was a knob and she hadn't. So when he found out I lied he punched me and somehow he scratched my eye and the pupil is always dilated basically."

"Punk." she teased. "Can you see okay or does it make it harder?" Kate placed one hand over his good eye to see if it changed anything but it remained the same. 

"I can see, just not a lot, but it helped my career I suppose. Just makes me look weird."

"I like it."

"Then that's all that matters." He smiled softly at her and pulled her palm to his lips. 

"Means you can't see how ugly I am really."

David couldn't help but snort at her. 

"You're kidding me? If you really think you're ugly then I worry, so you better just be fishing for compliments. You're incredibly out of my league, land-" he cut off her attempted interruption "not just cause you're younger than me."

Despite her protests, David paid the cab driver but it gave her time to buy the tickets before he was in the building. 

"Thank you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. They dropped their coats behind the front desk and began inside. 

"Excuse me..." Someone spoke behind them. "Could I have your autograph please?" 

"Yeah... Go on Kate." He joked and nudged her arm before scribbling on the scrap of paper before quietly thanking the young guy and excusing himself. 

"You're so dumb. I hope you know that."

"It's all part of my charm." David winked. 

"I'll be the judge of that."

They walked around the museum, Kate soon lost interest and walked aimlessly between paintings and sculptures. 

"This one, you see here..." David came behind her and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and his gravelly, low voice filled her ears in the quiet room. "The way the artist has painted the arm in such a way to show the conflict in the lovers. Should they really do this or should they just move on..."

"So it's a goodbye fuck?"

"Almost, it's two lovers accepting it's better to move on from each other but completely in love still. They're prolonging the time until they have to part." 

"So, is this the type of art you like? It's colourful like yours."

"I do. I collect mainly British art."

"I didn't know you where a serious collector."

"It filled a void. Gave me something to do. Something to put on my walls. What do you collect?"

"Nothing really..." She thought and leaned back into his body more. "I guess I used to collect photographs. I used to take hundreds."

"Why don't you anymore?"

"Just lost the want a bit I guess."

"When you come see my show you should take some pictures. It'll be good... because I'll be in them." 

"You think your so pretty don't you." She pushed his jaw. 

"It's my birthday, you can't be mean to me."

"I think I've been nice enough already to you." She leaned to kiss his cheek, but caught eye contact with some girls probably a little younger than her, who where clearly staring at David. "I think your fan clubs here." She went to move away from him but he pulled her even closer and placed a few kisses to her neck. "They're watching."

"Let them watch. I don't care."

"Excuse me? Are you David Bowie?" One of the girls was being pushed over by her friends. 

"No but I wish I had his money." He smiled and the girls went into a giggle. 

"Oh my god it is you! And it's your birthday right?"

"It is. My girlfriends actually taken the day off work so if you'd like an autograph I must be quite quick." Kate just smiled and nodded her head. 'Girlfriend eh?" She spoke under her breath so only she could hear and continued to look at the art. 

"Rockstar duties ended then?" She teased him and noticed he was rubbing at his hand. "You okay?"

"Yep." He looked a little flushed and pushed his hand deep into his pocket. Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "It's nothing... One of them wrote their number on my hand I was trying to get it off so you didn't see." Kate turned on her heel and began to walk into the next room and out of earshot of the girls now loudly giggling in the corner, with David quickly following behind. 

When David finally caught her up, he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. 

"It meant-" once he looked at her face she had tears forming, but a wide grin she was trying to contain. "You bitch. You actually find it funny don't you."

"I'm really sorry-" she giggled. "Did you really go on a date with a girlfriend and go fuck a groupie in the bathroom?" His cheeks blushed red. "Oh wow." She continued to laugh. "You really are the guy my mother warned me about."

"Well you're the girl my mother warned me about."

"How exactly is that David?"

"You just want me for sex." He quipped the rose blush still on his cheeks. 

"Oh yeah, tell me another story." She rolled her eyes. "If I was with you for something like that it would be for your money. I'd put up with the sex." She teased and pulled him closer to her, his hands coming to rest on her hips. "But luckily for you, I actually quite like you for you, weird eyes and all." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, with intentions to deepen it before they felt a shift in the room and eyes back on them. The girls where back and watching their every move. 

"You wanta get out of here?" Kate asked him. 

"Yep, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She held his hand and began to walk them out, offering a quick wave to the girls who where throwing daggers at her. 

"If looks could kill, Miss Adams." He smiled enjoying her brazen level of protection over him.

He was used to girls throwing themselves at him and then showing him off at parties or bars but this was different. She was making clear her intentions where not for her own social gain or bragging rights to have slept with a rockstar. With her he could be David Jones, the guy from London who managed, somehow, to have his dreams come true and play a character on stage. Maybe finally, stage and home could be separated again. Maybe, he could go home to a loving partner again and not feel the pressure he would disappoint. Maybe, finally, he would settle down. 

He had tried with Melissa, desperately wanting to be that guy and be a husband but it hadn't worked. David had blamed the age gap but she was pretty much the same age as Kate but Kate was tougher and maybe more hardened from life, he thought. There was so much they still hadn't talked about, did she want children? A marriage? To stay in New York or to go back to the uk or even travel around? He didn't know, but he did know when she smiled his heart went wild and he felt at ease with her.


	36. Chapter 36

They ended up back on the street, the snow now beginning to fall. 

"I really hate the snow." Kate said pulling her coat around her. 

"Why? I love it. It's beautiful." David said and opened his mouth to catch a few flakes. 

"I hate the ice it leaves. What are you doing you strange man child?"

"I'm an artist. We're all weird and I'm catching snow flakes, didn't you do that as a kid?"

"It hardly snowed when I was a kid."

"Let's walk and I want to hear more about you growing up. You hardly talk about it."

"There's not much to tell. I grew up in the countryside with my mum, dad and my brother and he was a farmer so we farmed. I think he always wanted to be something more but it was expected of him to take over the farm so he did."

"And the farm now?"

"Mum runs it. It's hard work but she has a lot of great lads who work for her."

"Your brother didn't want it then?"

"He knows he will have to go back when she needs him to. He works in London trying to sell the products the farm makes, but it's hard work and not a lot of money. That's why I still do the brand management. I post all the sketches back home."

"Would you like to move back to England?"

"At some point. I guess New York was my runaway place. I ran from my problems."

"What problems did you have?"

"Loads of them." She smiled sadly.

"Exes. Heartbreak. Wanting something more than I had. A drastic kick start." 

"I like that. That you're brave. Must have been scary. When I first came over here I fucked it up so badly. It was dreadful. I had to run away to Berlin to try and get my head back. You know about that?" She shook her head. She had heard a few stories but she wanted to hear it from him untainted. 

"Well I was about your age, little older. I had worked for ten years, finally had the fame I craved and then I found out how fucked my finances where and that all of worked for was basically nothing. I was an idiot and got involved with drugs and decided with my friend, Jim, it was time to maybe clean up. The guy had a few rough years also, so we packed out stuff and headed off to Berlin. We lived a normal life. Kicked the drugs and I got back to being as normal as I can be." 

"And you don't use now?"

"God no. It would kill me to even touch anything. I looked horrendous, I was even more horrendous as a person and then after Berlin, I just bounced about a bit. I started to write for the first time without drugs and had a good creative period. Got divorced. Took custody of my child and just became a better person. Then I managed to make some money and then the eighties happened and now I'm stood on the street with a beautiful girl so I'm pretty good." He leaned in to kiss her hoping his honesty wouldn't scare her away. 

"Well I've never been married and I only ever got high once. See there isn't a lot of drugs in the countryside. I was in a barn with my friends and I thought the cow was talking to me and then I decided drugs where not for me." 

"You're a dark horse aren't you?" David raised his eyebrow at her grin. 

"I was 15. Everyone's an idiot at 15. Now I'm a sensible, grown up woman." She winked at him. 

"Can't be that sensible. Fraternising with a rockstar/artist and general social weirdo."

"I'm still young. Got time to learn better." She giggled and turned into a small coffee shop. "I know you have a sweet tooth so cmon."

Two coffees and cakes ordered and they sat in back of the cafe. 

"So you're still an outsider in your head?" She asked him. 

"I always will be, but I must admit I am quite enjoying getting older. It is incredibly strange, I never thought I would ever be at still stage in my life. As everyone thinks, you'll die young and everyone will cry and talk about what a waste you where so you don't actually have to disappoint them and be average. I'm a little sick of being single though." He began to breach the subject. "I'm looking to settle down and I don't really want to waste time anymore. I was briefly engaged last year. The trip to New York was actually to get over that..." David trailed off and nervously tapped his fork. 

He couldn't help remembering why they broke up. She was far too young for him, he vowed to try and meet someone closer to his own age but Kate was pretty much the same age as his ex and now he was falling for her.

"We both have a past. Why pretend and hide it. You're a fully grown man with children, I know you've had sex and been in love before." 'No I haven't' David thought to himself 

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked. 

"I've..." She searched for the right way to put it. "I have been in what I thought was love. I loved the idea of being in love. I wanted quiet desperately to be in love and be loved but I think I conned myself into thinking it was love. It wasn't. I used it an an excuse, I think." He watched her intently. "I wanted to be someone's other half. I felt a little lost and then I realised I needed to learn to be me and then I could be wth someone more and not be artificial. I think I read too many stories growing up. There isn't always a prince and this huge feeling over you. Maybe you are just someone who finds someone who doesn't annoy the hell out of you and you're happy. I just don't know." she looked down and tried to rationalise her thoughts. "What about you?"

"I thought I was in love and pretty much the same but I want to be a family man I think soon. I don't want to push it though. I want to be able to come home and someone not care about how much money I have or if they get to go to an awards ceremony."

"You want someone to sit and eat cake with who thinks your just a big geek but a pretty cool one?" He smiled and nodded. 

"I want to have more kids and have a wife to be honest." David bit at his lip. He shouldn't have been so forward. 

"I want to be someone's wife. I always say that because I don't know if I'll have a husband or a wife. I'm not sure about kids because of my job and I worry I'll leave it too late, as my mother keeps informing me but if I know I want to adopt. I think family is a wonderful thing and I would love to have a child who needed some parents. I'm fairly sure 90% of being a parent is just showing up. Blood lines have little to do with it in my head but that's what I want."

He nodded once more feeling relief wash over him. 

"It terrifies me there is a mini you walking among us." She laughed. "Young Jones sounded a handful to say the least." 

"He's a much better man than I could ever be. Well, if I had a daughter I would be terrified of her picking a guy like me." 

"I think your pretty great." She sipped her drink and smiled at him. "But hey, my dads dead so maybe I've just got major daddy issues."

"Don't even joke about that." He laughed. "You don't do you?"

"Oh god know... Although you are about the same as a my dad when he died..." Davids eyes flew wide open. "Just kidding was about 60 and he killed in an accident so don't stress."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Car accident. Wasn't his fault but because he refused treatment first and made them all go to a kid who was hurt meant that little kid lived so he was a hero. He was my hero." Kate bit at her lips trying not to cry. 

"My dad died when I was young too. It was incredibly hard. I loved him very much and I still miss him." David placed a hand over hers to try and lift her sorrows. 

"Yeah, my dad would be in two minds about you. One, no fucking way you're allowed to touch his baby and two, your David Bowie, you can do what you want." She laughed. "Honestly, baring the fact you 'rode a different train' he liked you."

"I did what? Oh okay I get it now." He laughed. "What does your family think of you being with women?"

"Oh god. That's a whole thing. You really wanta go into it?" David nodded, not wanting to pry but get to know her more on a deeper level. "Well, we never had the talk to be honest. That was what I ran from. I moved to be with a girl I met in the uk who was American and Will met her and hated her." She laughed. "Like intense hatred, and mum is a nice old little lady who bakes cakes for WI competitions and goes to church on Sunday. Although she can drink anyone under a table." She paused to watch him laugh. "It's crazy honestly. Last Christmas she was doing shots with my uncles. They're in their fifties and sixties, David. I was crying in a corner about my fear of being alone and the divorced and widowed and doing the bloody conga. That put my life into very harsh perspective. Then they start the whole 'when are you going to settle down' thing and I'm just shell shocked 'ermmmm when I find the right person'. Well apparently, Will told me, there was bets on if I was coming out as a lesbian."

"What? Really?" 

"Yeah, he said he gave them really good odds, but whoever put a pound on older man is going to love you." She laughed. 

"So, your family seems pretty okay then. What about the move?"

"Oh dreadful. My mum hates it. Gets it with the job but hates it. She really just wants us close, which I sort of understand."

"You'll understand when you are a Mum." She screwed up her face. 

"Maybe. I don't know. I guess she worries. She's now quite intend on me moving back now she knows I'm dating someone with ties to England." David screwed his face in confusion. "No, airmail on the Christmas post. I told you she is an evil genius."

"As long as she doesn't call me 'cheekbones' I don't care."

"I'm sure she will call you much worse." Kate laughed and David smiled. "If I choose to tell her about you, Mr Jones. Don't make assumptions that I'm head over heels for you. Assuming makes an ass outta you and me."

"I wasn't, I was being presumptions. So I could press you to me."

"That joke needs to die a death, David. I'm laughing out of pity."


	37. Chapter 37

"So you have two choices tonight." Kate told him as they walked back towards his hotel. 

"I can cook for you or we can go out to eat." David pursued his lips and considered the options. New York had great spots to go eat but it had been a while since someone had actually cooked for him. 

"I really don't mind." He smiled at her. 

"Well I was hoping you would stay at mine tonight, so we have a great Thai place around the corner or I have stuff in if you fancy pasta or something. I got you English breakfast foods for tomorrow morning. Then I thought we could have a lazy Saturday or maybe if you wanted to do something. There's a great jazz show on in my bar we go to."

"We could get take out. Best of both. I don't want to make you cook and to be honest I really would like a night to relax. I haven't stopped since I got here."

The guilt suddenly washed over her. She had literally taken up so much of his time since he landed barely leaving his side and dragging him around. 

"I'm sorry. Why don't you go out with your friends. I'm sure they want to see you."

"They know why I'm here so they're fine." David said and pulled her into his body a little closer so he could place a kiss to her head. 

Kate smiled at him, somewhat feeling better. 

"You should call them and hang out."

"We're actually taking some time before that writing trip I told you about. We're going to go rent a house upstate and try and just be present and loud together." They entered his hotel and shook off the snow from their boots before carrying on upstairs. Once again not bothering to wait for the lift. 

"What you gonna write about then?" Kate asked and perched on his bed, waiting for him to get a few small items to stay over with. 

"Things that are on my mind." David called from the bathroom. 

"Like?" She questioned. Coming to stand behind him and watch his reflection in the mirror. She jabbed at his ribs but it barely affected him through his layers. 

"Sex. You. Sex with you."

"So there's nothing else going on up there." Kate laughed and tapped his forehead for emphasis. David reached and took her hands into his. 

"A lot but none of which I would tell to you."

"I don't like secrets." He turned and leaned in close to her ear. 

"And I don't care." His deep voice echoed and caused her cheeks to blush. "You blush far too easily. Over silly things. I made you look at sex guides in a book store and nothing but this you blush at." Kate went to push away from him in her embarrassment but David raised his hand to her cheek. "I like it. You look like a the perfect girl next door. Sweet, innocent but it's always those girls you have to watch out for." He began to gather her long hair up into his hand. "Those girls are dark horses, usually much better to be surprised by them. They're also the girls who steal your heart without you even noticing and you hope to god they don't hurt you, because being that open with someone is quite scary. Those girls can break you heart without even doing something nasty, and that's the worst part. They hurt you," he smiled at her "and you can only continue to love them because they did nothing wrong, you cannot blame them only yourself for not being good enough."

Kate didn't really know how to respond to him. The words just seemed to flow like he memorised a beautiful book passage. 

"But those are the girls who'll stand beside you. I wish I'd realised that bit earlier." David said and pulled her to his chest, sighing deeply. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I'm just feeling strange. Another year gone. I can't help but wonder how I got this old."

"You're not old."

"I am. And when you realise how much better you can do, you'll be off like a shot."

"When you realise it, you'll be off. You're, I mean, look at you." She turned him so they where both facing the mirror. "You see your cheekbones right and you see your body." Kate began to pull at his clothes slowly undressing him. "And even more importantly, I hate art galleries. They are so quiet and boring and I could listen to you take me around them all day. You are so incredibly intelligent and you know so much. You're amazing. You just won't let anyone tell you, David Jones. Come on into the bedroom with me." Kate led him out into the adjoining room and began to place kisses all over his face and neck. "Go sit down on the chair." 

David walked across and threw himself into the leather arm chair, lighting his cigarette and generally just feeling down on himself. Kate had undressed completely. They where not at a stage to reassure each other they where together forever or any of romantic stuff but she could physically show him her affection for him. She moved to sit across his lap and stare down into his eyes. 

"You know, you may be worried I'll hurt you but I don't think you know how much you scare me. You could break my heart far easier. In fact you will when you get on that plane and bugger off for months on end."

"Come to Europe with me." She moved back astonished. "Come out and visit me."

"I can't afford it David. I really wish I could but I know I can't."

"I don't want you to pay. I want you to come visit me. Mel told me you never take holidays and that you've got enough time that they don't want to pay you for, so just come. I want you to spend at least two weeks with me. I fear I'll miss you quite alot and then you can go back to work and decide if you ever want to see me again. Once you've seen that part of my life."

"But I don't care-" David placed a finger to her lips to silence Kate's rebuttal. 

"You have to see what it's like to make a choice to be with me or not. We haven't talked yet and I can't let you call me your boyfriend until you see if you can deal with that. I can't let myself fall for you if you'll only walk away when you have to deal with Bowie and those kids asking for autographs only confirms that to me."

"Stop pushing me away." She spoke softly to him and ran her hands through his soft blond locks and joined their foreheads. 

"But-"

"I'm here. Whilst it's you and me, I'm yours and you're mine. If you're worried about the tour and what we agreed earlier. I don't care, fuck who you want and we'll try and date next year if we're both still single. I'll still be your friend."

"That's the opposite of what I want."

"Then don't fuck me about." She slapped his face gently with every word. He couldn't help but smile at her. "Otherwise, I will make you fall in love with me and then I'll break your heart. Well, probably not but I'll wait for you to buy me some super great shoes then dump you." He pulled his head back from her and watched her begin to take drags on the cigarette perched between his fingers. 

"Least let me see you in nothing but them before you disappear off." He grinned the usual light back into his eyes and his hands coming to hold onto her shapely hips. 

"Really? You have a thing for that?" She laughed at him watching David pout and look back up at her. "Well maybe if you play your cards right."

"See, those cute girls are the ones you have to watch out for. I bet secretly you're worse than me."

"I don't think that. I'm just" she searched for the words. "a sexual person."

"Best sex you've ever had?" 

"I have to say you really, don't I?" She leaned in to kiss him again, but began to lick along his lips and grind her hips into his jeans. 

"Again? Really?"

"Oh have I been labouring under some miscommunication. I thought you where a rockstar."

"Oh shut up. That doesn't mean anything."

"I've heard all about you. I've heard the stories." David jolted up to press their lips together harder and began to move down her neck. 

"That's exactly what they are. Stories. Not all stories are true."

"Well, I read an interview with you and you where pretty graphic."

"Oh you did. Anything good?"

"Not really. Same old 'no one loves me. If only a girl could fix me' same old get the girl crap."

"Worked didn't it?" David smirked at her and took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pressing their bare chests together. 

"I didn't fix you. You weren't broken. Maybe love isn't fixing or being someone's missing part." She brushed his hair around, the product he used wearing off and allowing soft curls to form. "Maybe it's just finding someone who..."

"Shows up."

"Exactly." Kate whispered to him. 

"So if you want love, you should show up to the flight I book you and fly to see me on tour. Or else." David was being persistent for her to come see him. 

"Or else what?"

"I'll cut you off from sex." His face braking into a large silly grin. 

"I love your dimples. Incredibly cute. And yes I'm ignoring your sex comment mister as I'm naked on your lap. Try and reject me."


	38. Chapter 38

They finally made it back to Kate's small apartment. David looking around again. His record still on the wall and he couldn't help but smile and think back just a few weeks ago. 

"Hey you! Heard you come back." Mel let herself into Kate's apartment without even knocking. David jumping slightly but she seemed to not see him instead going to the kitchen to talk to Kate. "So how was it? Everything okay? You just back to get changed? How was it? Did you do it? Was it yknow?"

"Wow. So many questions. Yes, I'm fine. No, we're gonna get take out here. All good." Her voice dropped. "I'll tell you later." And nodded to David sat on the sofa. 

"Oh hey! Didn't see you there. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." David smiled at Mel. 

"So, you guys had a good day?" 

"Yeh, we did." Kate came through and sat next to David, pulling her legs up under her and Davids hand coming to rest on her thigh. "Sit down, bitch. We're not in a rush."

"We went to the modern art museum."

"Got stalked by some girls but this guy got the digits." She teased him a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Oh shut up." He said as she ruffled his hair to further annoy him. 

"Hey, I was proud. You're in demand." Kate realised they wherent alone and tried to get back to talking to her friend. "Then we got coffee and came back here."

"You missed out the sex part." David tried to make her blush that exquisite red.

"It wasn't worth telling her about." She shrugged him off causing his jaw to drop. 

"You fucking bitch."

"Anyways, I'll leave you two to argue." Mel stood up. "Jazz tonight?"

"Maybe. We'll see." She brushed Davids hair around, looking purely contented. 

"Actually, David." He snapped his head up. "Could you help me with something. You're pretty tall and I need a blub changing. You don't mind do you?" 

He obviously couldn't say no.

"I'll return him in just two ticks. Cmon cheekbones."

Mels apartment was pretty much the same but with a lot of pictures on every wall

"There's no lightbulb."

"Okay..."

"She really likes you. I don't want my friend to get hurt. I can see you like her but how serious is this. It's okay for you because it's what you do. You meet girls and you drop them but she's not like that. She doesn't want to be someone's fancy piece for a few weeks. It's not my place to tell her anything but I need to know if we can be friends and if I can get my hopes up for her to meet someone nice. You understand don't you?"

David nodded. 

"I just need to know if I'll be picking up the pieces with her again?"

"I hope not." He tried to smile. "I can't help but worry about her being so young. I want to get married and have more kids like soon."

"Wow... You break her heart I'll break your legs."

"I get it. Kate is just amazing. It's been a month and I feel like I've known her forever. I just hope she feels the same." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

"Just don't push it with her. She'll let you know in her own time how she feels."

"Do you think my work affects her?"

"Ermm" she sighed. "Only in the way that people have judged you and subsequently her. I know she's incredibly private and wouldn't have told anyone personal about you. I mean, she hasn't told her family or anyone but Ross and myself. Just how she is."

"It's not I want to drape her across my arm but I don't want to hide her away either. I'd be quite proud to take her places."

"Cute fucker you ain't ya cheekbones."

"What is taking so long? I'm coming to check you're not trying to jump him." Kate came through the door, Ross in tow.

"Shut up. I feel like I've been saying that a lot recently. You're both very mean. Hello again."

"Ello mate!" Ross tried to mimic Davids accent. "That was shit wasn't it?"

"Oh yeh. So you two have plans?"

"Pizza, beer, jazz and broken hearts club." Ross said raising the bottles in his hand. "So you two can go fuck off."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you guys later then." Kate grabbed Davids hand and led into back down the hall. 

"We can join them if you like?" He wanted to get to know her friends better and hopefully convince them his intentions where good. 

"I thought you wanted take out and to relax though, baby." She ran her hands up his arms as he pulled her close. "It's a bar. You'll be miserable."

"How about this. We go for an hour and if I'm bored I'll say I'm feeling let lagged and either I'll come back here and you stay or we can both come back."

"You don't have to."

"It's my birthday you do as I say."

"Sir, yes, sir." She saluted him. 

"I want my suit though."

"It's a dive bar in New York David. You don't need to wear a suit, but I do like you in a suit though." She began to press kisses to the side of his face. 

David had gone back to his hotel to shower and change. Sev had called to see if he had plans as had the guys from his band and decided to all tag along. 

Davids friends where pretty much the same as him, dressed in suits standing outside his hotel. 

"Good evening." He said grinning at them. 

"What you so happy about?"

"Life's good mate." They all briefly hugged and set off walking towards the bar. 

"So, we hear your new girl will be here?" Reeves asked him. David couldn't stop the smile coming onto his face.

"You will. So be nice. She's a sweet one. I don't want you scaring her away."

Kate, Ross and Mel where all stood outside when they rounded the corner. Kate in a dress that was cut high above her knee and hugged her waist, but she had her back to them, revealing the deep v cut at the back. 

"Which one is she?" Tony asked him quietly. 

"Dark dress."

"Wow mate. Well done."

"Just you wait, my friend." As if on cue Kate turned round to see them walking over, her huge smile seeming to stop his heart momentarily before she pushed her eyebrows together in confusion. 

"Hey boys?" David pecked her briefly on the lips. 

"Hello again. We decided to tag along. I hope you don't mind." Sev said and kissed Kate's cheek before moving to Mel and shaking Ross' hand. "No business tonight. Let's just get shit faced."

"So Kate, this is reeves, tony and hunt. Other members often of tin machine. Guys this is Katherine."

"Lovely to meet you guys. David has told me a lot about you all."

"All good I hope."

"Not all, but how dreadfully boring it would be if you where."

"I like this one." Tony said as they walked in. 

They found a booth near the side of the dance floor across from the bar. 

"What will everyone be having? My birthday gift to David is getting his friends drunk. So there's $300 to start. Let's start with shots!" Sev was clearly in the mood to party and his way of getting people to stay was by saying there was still drinking money left. 

"I'll round that to five." Ross threw down a couple of bills. David raised his eyebrows at Kate, who returned by pursing her lips to make him smile. She was wearing the same lip colour as the night they met. A dark crimson red. 

"Not jet lagged are you?"

"Fuck no." He leaned in and kissed her hard. 

"Jesus, put her down." David flipped his friend off as Kate blotted the lipstick now on his mouth. 

"Jealous much?"

"Of what?" Hunt was grinning. 

"Tread very fucking carefully." Kate laughed. David was loving her confident attitude with his friends. They all seemed to be aswell. 

Sev dumped a tray of shots in front of them, handing them out. Seeming to have forgotten David trying not to drink anymore. He looked down in the brown liquor and felt his throat burn. The band started up and Sev clapped loudly clearly ready for a big night. 

"On three. One!" David felt Kate's hand come to hold his and remove the glass from his hand. "Two! Three!" She knocked back both shots and handed him the empty glass. Her face screwing up with the taste. He moved his hand under the table to squeeze her thigh. 

"More!" Sev called.

"Christ no. Let's go dance?" Kate asked him. 

"Yeah, okay."

"Young lady I insist you join me for another round for your boyfriends birthday." Sev handed her another shot. She took it back and saw him trying to give David one also, she intercepted their hands and drank the alcohol. "I like this one! It good! It knows how to do it." 

David wasn't a great dancer, nor did he particularly enjoy it but he knew it was partly an excuse to leave the table. He pulled her close to his body. 

"Thank you. I know he forgets sometimes and I don't want to make a huge deal of it."

"Don't worry. I've got you. Although you're going to definitely have to carry me home if he persists."

"That I shall do." David said and ran his fingertips down her naked exposed back, leaving shivers running up her spine. 

 

"They're cute right? Tony has cornered Mel. 

"Yeah, seem happy enough."

"She's not after his fame and money?"

"Kate?!? Jesus no. She isn't like that at all. Honestly. It's good your protective though. I told him if he hurts her what I'm going to do." She laughed. 

"Good. So what's your deal?"

"My deal? What instrument do you play?"

"Bass."

"Sorry, I don't date bass players." She winked at him. 

 

The music slowed down slightly, people pulling their lovers close. David pulled Kate close by her waist and held her hand in his and rocked his hips in time with hers. 

"Excuse me are you-?" 

"No, he's not but he does look like David Bowie doesn't he?" The guy laughed and slapped Davids shoulder and melted back into the the crowd. "I'm surprised that worked. 

"Me too. I'll have to remember that one." David took her hand he was holding and wrapped it around his neck so their entire bodies where touching, cheek to cheek he moved in very close to her ear. "You look lovely tonight. I haven't had a chance to tell you yet."

"Thank you. You look extremely handsome tonight too. I'm glad you said we should come out."

"You're a good dancer, very good infact, I may suddenly start to feel jet lagged."

"No, cmon your friends clearly missed you. I can't keep you all to myself this week. I mean I wish I could. I will miss you when you go but I'll obviously see you when you're in New York if you have time and then Europe."

"You're coming then? Promise?" Davids face lit up as he pulled back to look into her eyes. 

"Promise. Cross my heart and all. I'll even seal my promise with a kiss."

"Not in that lipstick, missy."

"Not into that look anymore?" She pouted at him. 

"Only on very special occasions." Kate brought his finger up to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to the tips before pressing them to Davids own lips. 

"That'll have to do for now, Mr Jones."


	39. Chapter 39

Kate pulled David close by his collar, his hands coming to grasp her hips. 

"Why do you refuse to wear a coat. You're going to die of frostbite." He took a drag on his cigarette.

"I'm tough. Not some soft southerner like you." She teased him. 

"We could slip away y'know. They wouldn't notice." David changed the subject to what was really on his mind. 

"Yes they would. It's your birthday don't be so miserable." David pouted at her. 

"But I'm feeling really jet lagged." He smirked and pulled her hips so they ground into his. 

"Then you go and I'll join you later if you're tired." Kate decided to play him at his own game, to be completely ignorant to his desires. 

"No," he moved his lips to her neck. "my jet lag situation involves you. If you don't come with me now I'll just have to take you, I do remember you saying something about taking what I wanted and making it mine." He sank his teeth softly into her tender skin. Kate couldn't hold back the groan. "You still want to stay?" She shook her head and David smirked even more into her neck. He took her hand and began to walk down the street towards her apartment. 

"Shouldn't we tell them we're leaving?" Kate asked with some concern. 

"They'll work it out." 

"But they came today see you and you hardly spent anytime with them. Babe this is a bad idea."

David stopped walk and pushed her hard into the wall, his lips immediately going to hers. The initial squeal of fear melting away into soft moans when his hands began to roam her body, using his jacket as some cover. 

"I need you to stop talking and thinking for just one moment." He said as he pulled back slightly. Her eyes now hooded and filled with lust. Kate could only nod at his request, her body causing all her thoughts not about him to stop. 

"Home?"

"Home." He smiled and carried on walking down the street asif his stride was never broken. 

Kate had to jog every third step to keep up with Davids fast pace. Kate unlocked the stairwell dock with accuracy and began to climb the stairs in their now all too familiar routine. 

"Katherine," she turned to David when they reached the door. "you are incredibly sexy and I just thought I should tell you." She pushed open the door, turning to him with a wry smile. 

"So Mr Jones," she was slightly tipsy and the alcohol gave her some courage she wouldn't usually have. "You want me?"

"I think you know that." He lunged at her but she backed away. 

"Not this time buddy." Kate moved forward to him to push his jacket from his shoulders. 

"Oh what are you in charge this time?" David raised his left eyebrow at her as she came towards him and removed his tie. "You gonna tie me up and make me your slave?"

"I don't need to tie you up to make you my slave. I thought these shoes would do that for me." If he was honest, her shoes had been one of the things he noticed about her tonight. They gave her the height so they where almost eye level and a graceful length and curve to her legs. David took the tie from her hands and wrapped it around his own. 

"I do like them. Where they especially for me then?"

"They are only for special occasions and I thought tonight seemed worthy."

"They're very beautiful. They suit you. I'm sure your feeling the pain now though." She chuckled and placed her arms around his shoulders to take some of the strain. 

"Very much so. You kept me dancing too long." David slowly backed her up and against the wall. He slid his hands down her thighs and pulled gently to raise one leg and wrap it around his hip. Kate ran the heel up and down his thigh, pressing enough to scratch his skin. 

David smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. He had expected a more hurried event but he couldn't quite stop himself from savouring these moments he had imagined so often. He was still learning her body and how they fitted together but it all seemed so natural. 

David ran his other hand down, over her chest, the curve of her waist and over her hips to her thigh. He moved his other hand under her butt to pick Kate up slightly so she could wrap both legs around him. She felt so small in his arms and fragile. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. 

Kate couldn't help but let out a contented sigh. The way he was holding her was perfect, his strong hands roaming her body and tongue dancing over her lips. 

"You're so fucking sexy." He whispered and began grinding his hips into hers. "Put your arms around me and hold tight."

Before she could finish asking 'why' he was walking down the hall to her bedroom. 

David couldn't stop himself banging her roughly into the door and grasping for the door knob. His frantic hands couldn't locate the metal but Kate reached around and opened it easily. 

Davids shins hit her bed and he lowered Kate into the soft sheets. The last time he was in this room he was incredibly tired, barely looking around until morning but having to rush to catch his flight. Little did he know when he left Kate had sat on the edge and hugged he pillow he slept on and allowed a few tears to slide. 

Kate stared up at David, his sharp features softened in the dim glowing light of the other room. She moved a hand up to his cheek, David moving his lips to kiss at her palm. 

"You're so handsome." If he began to tell her how he felt, everything would spill out and she would run a million miles away. He pressed his body onto hers and his lips, to quieten the thoughts in his head from leaving. His hands came to the zip on her side, as soon as it was open he pushed the clingy material down her arms, before pushing her arms above her head. David took the tie and wrapped it around the metal bars of the headboard before coming down to secure Kate's hands. 

"What the...? Oh my god, let me go."

"Never. You're mine now." He grinned and hovered over her, a quick peck to check she was actually okay. 

Slowly he moved down her body, he laid slightly to the side as to not crush her and allow use of his hands. He began to kiss her, allowing his tongue to ghost her lips, which she accepted with a small moan and his fingers trailed her jaw before dropping the push her tight dress down to her hips, exposing her lack of bra. 

She pulled at her binds trying to free herself but nothing was loosening but nor was it tightening. He must have done this before...

David bit at his lip giving her body his total concentration, he wanted to be able to draw a map of every freckle, scar and curve. His started to kiss down her arms, making her flutter and arch on ticklish spots. 

"I didn't know you where so ticklish." He smirked and began to lightly ghost the tips of his fingers over her sides watching the way her body writhed are moved. 

"I can't help it." She sighed and wriggled her legs trying to get away from his gentle attack. 

David shifted to hover over her body, dominating her completely by trapping her legs between his and resting on his elbows. He lowered his mouth to her collar bones beginning his assent. He licked across her collar bone to the centre and began to drag his lips down the centre of her chest, feeling her arch when he moved a hand to slowly tease her breast, ghosting sensation with his fingertips over the nipple to make it harden. 

"David..." Kate moaned and pushed her hips into the bed. He took her waist in his hands and dragged his lips down the centre of her stomach then back up the lavish each breast with his tongue. RThe teasing was driving Kate crazy, they hadn't even done anything and she was aroused, as was David. When she looked between this bodies she could see his arse stuck up in the air and cock bulging in his pants. She wanted to tease him back, let him know he didn't have all the power but the way his teeth where scraping her skin of her tits was sending her over the edge so she bucked her hips up to his, giving them both some needed stimulation. 

David was caught off guard, completely lost in his mouth and hands but her grinding on him caused his breath to catch in his throat and him to bite down on the soft flesh. 

"More..." She moaned and he dutifully bit down lightly again until she moaned. 

"Where else do you like being bitten?" He asked and went to soothe the skin with his tongue. Kate couldn't answer, she couldn't even process his question she was too far into her own head. "What about here?" David asked touching her side before moving his lips and sinking his teeth in. 

"Mmmm" her face was screwed up but David couldn't tell if it was in pure pleasure or pain. "How about here?" He crawled to her neck and began to bite all over. He bit three times hard enough to leave marks but every time she just arched up and moaned. He could resist moving back to her lips and kissing her passionately. 

"Let me go so I can undress you." Kate whispered desperately wanting to feel his chest on hers. 

"No." He stated but sat back on his heels and her lap to undo his buttons and rid himself of the garment. She tried more desperately to free herself, pulling at the binds wanting to touch him. "Calm down, I'll untie you if you really want but I really am enjoying seeing you under me." Kate nodded and bit into her lip watching his confident expression and to toned muscles move when he brushed back his hair. "That reminds me. I didn't bite here." He dropped his mouth to hers wanting a sloppy kiss so he could get her lips between his teeth and pull her head off the pillow slightly. 

"Ahhh-" her moans caught in her throat when his teeth pulled but he released her quickly and went back to kissing her letting his tongue dance into her mouth. 

David moved his hands down to grab at the hem of her dress and push it upwards. 

"Wow. You really did go all out for me." He licked his lips and grabbed her hips to roll them into his own, when he saw what Kate was wearing for him. Red, dark like her lipstick, which was now undoubtably on his face, lacy suspender belt and hold ups with a flimsy thong. 

Kate was enjoying all the attention he was giving her. She wasn't the most confident girl but the way he made her feel was if she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She smirked as proudly presented her body to him hoping he would respond soon. 

"Can I take a picture? Just for me." He asked and pulled his camera from his bag. "I'll obscure your face if you want." She gulped but nodded, trusting he wouldn't do anything with a picture or two. 

He didn't just take one picture, he took as many as she would allow. He wanted to remember every part of this and be able to paint it when the songs stuck in his mind. He focused his lens first at their covered crotches and pressed the shutter, the red and black of their clothing a perfect contrast. He then shifted and took her thigh to wrap it around his hip, now actually causing friction on them both. Kate arched for him, wanting to look as good as she felt if she ever saw these again, pulling her stomach taught. 

Noticing her expression change David couldn't help himself in Changing the cameras angle and snapping another shot. Her eyes where closed, her pouty bottom lip between her teeth, long neck displaying his mark and , that beautiful dark hair spread everywhere. 

"Beautiful." He whispered and grabbed her breast before taking that into his hand and the nipple between his finger and raising the camera back to his face, a give snot and adjusting the lens to get more of her body in the frame then a couple without his hands or body in them. 

"Amazing. Open your mouth." He was now directing the scene completely and she was following his every word. David pushed his fingers onto her tongue. "Wait, where is your lipstick you had on tonight?"

"In my bag." He hurried to the door and began to rummage into the small bag till he found the tube and came back into the bedroom, he couldn't stop himself taking another picture from the door. "Arch for me. Your left leg bend it at the knee, heels on the bed for both please." She moved into position and he clicked away, focusing on her body and the positions it was in. Slowly he came to sit on the bed and bring up the lip stick.

"I would untie you but I really can't have you escape so I'm going to put this on you. Tense your lips, beautiful." David slowly moved to cradle her head and begin to stroke the colour over her lips. "Perfect. Just perfect." He smiled and took a portrait of her. "I know I said no face but you look far too sexy not to." And I already did, he thought to himself. He placed his fingers back in her mouth and she assumed he wanted them sucking. Theatrically she hollowed her cheeks and tried to look as if It was the best thing she ever had in her mouth for his pictures. 

"Jesus, girl, you're going to kill me you're so perfect."

"I aim to please." She purred. 

"Now," he got off the bed and began to walk around again. "change legs... Roll over." He moved fluidly around the room making sure to capture every angle we thought he may want. "Arch into the bed and pull your wrists." He took a few pictures and frowned. He put the camera on the side and grabbed her hips in his large hands causing Kate to jump. He tugged her further down the bed so the sides of her breasts where exposed and put the camera back to his face. "Perfect. Arch your bum a little more. Amazing. Now cross your heels and bring them to your ass." He was still moving around the room continuously.

"How the fuck did I get you?" He whispered into her ear whilst she was laid face down on the bed. He was clearly aroused. She had heard it in his voice all night and every direction was coated in lust. He pulled her hips into the air so Kate was on back all fours but resting on her forearms due to the tie on her wrists, still arching her back as much as she could. He took a couple more pictures before placing he camera down. "I think I need to fuck you now." 

Slowly he stood up and began to shed himself of his remaining clothes. David placed his fingers under the thin band of the thong and ran it down her legs. When he came to her knees her softly picked each one up and pulled the material from her. His touches where gentle and caring even during such an act of dominance. He was leaving on the suspenders and keeping her wrists tied. 

Taking his time David moved behind her, he took Kate's hips into his hands and began to pepper kisses all over her back. He reached down to his pants and got a condom from his wallet, eagerly opening the foil packet and slipping it onto himself. 

Kate dropped her head to her arms when David pushed slightly and rolled her hips when his lips made contact with her body again. Her binds where still there but the way he was controlling her meant even without them she would stay in position. 

David put his hands back onto her hips, feeling along the lace and her skin. She rolled her hips trying to entice him to giving her what she wanted. 

"Pleaseeeee..." She whined desperately wanting to feel him. 

"Naughty." He placed a rough slap with his palm across her cheeks causing her to moan and arch even more. David couldn't stop the smirk rising to his face, even if he wanted to. He moved close, rubbing himself at her entrance. They both began to moan so he pushed in gently. 

David was taken by surprise when Kate pushed her hips back to take all of his length into her. 

"Oh fuck..." Kate moaned feeling how much he filled her and the soft, warmth of his hands holding her. 

Davids mouth fell open in a silent moan and his eyes fluttered shut in pure pleasure.

"You're amazing." He whispered and began to thrust. Every time she met his hips half way. They both knew this couldn't last long after their build up, both on the edge of the tension. 

"Fuck, harder." She moaned and arched to the point it looked painful, feeling his length begin to roughly push deep into her.

"You like that?" He waited a few seconds but she gave no response so he pushed a hand down her back and gathered her hair into it before roughly pulling her head up. "Answer me, Katherine. I asked, do you like this?"

"Yes, yes, oh god yes." She moaned. David smirked, not that he needed confirmation, how her muscles where gripping him and the noises she made told him the story already but he loved dirty talk, especially when he had a girl so under his control. He slowed his movements to a stop. Kate whined loudly and turned her head back to look at him. 

"Tell me what you want."

"You to fuck me."

"How? Tell me in detail. What position do you want to finish in because you've worked me up so much already?"

She dropped her head down and tried to form cohesive sentences. 

"I like this position but I want to be able to see your face when you cum."

"You're so fucking sexy." He leant down and kissed her shoulder blade and slipped out causing Kate to moan and try and push him back. David untied her wrists and rubbed the slightly reddened skin. As soon as she was free she smiled and grabbed his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss. She moved so she was essentially sat on his lap and lined his cock up with her entrance and sank down onto it causing them both to shudder and moan. 

"Ahaaaa. Fuck David." She moaned and began to rock her hips already in heaven. Davids hands where already on her waist, moving with her to feel like he still have control. 

David loved being completely in control but it was incredibly sexy when he felt like women where using him to get so much of their own pleasure from his body. 

Kate put her hand up to grab on his hair, the other dropping to hold his on her waist.

"You're amazing. This feels so good." She moaned, pushing her cheek into his face and holding him there with her hand. "I'm close. Oh my god. I'm so close." Her legs where clamping him in and the tips of her heels digging into his thighs slightly. 

"Fuck... So perfect." He moaned. 

David placed his hand down to her cunt, rubbing at the wet nerve bundle. 

"Yes! Oh god! Fuck yes! Fuck David! David!" She screamed and began to shudder in his arms. He wrapped his and her arm around her waist to hold her up as she began to fall towards the pillow spent. "Oh fuck baby. So good." Kate was still shuddering and breathing hard and her eyes hadn't opened yet but fell back against his body, pressing the corner of her lips to his and David moving both his arms to circle her, pressing soft kisses to her shoulder and neck. 

"Can you go again?" He whispered desperate to make this experience longer and have his own release. Kate nodded still in her afterglow and kissed Davids cheek leaving him with her Crimson mark. 

David released his tight grip on her and pushed her forward so she was again face down into the sheets. This time she moved her ass into the air and waited to him. David pushed into her entrance easily and penetrated her as deeply as he could. He was going hard and fast desperate for release, squeezing his eyes together and moaning. 

"I'm close. I'm so fucking close, David!" Kate moaned and he smirked at himself. She banged her hips back into his and moved a hand to run at her own clit. The way her body looked and the moans she made where driving him off the edge. 

"Mmmm fuck Kate. I'm gonna come. Come with me please." Her moans got even louder, she was clearly enjoying his dirty talk. She tightened on time and became to pulse around his cock, dragging him over the edge. Davids hips jolted forward a few times and he fell onto his arms and kissed her back. 

"Wow..." He muttered and slid out of her and pulled the condom off and managed to drop it in the bin near the bed. Coming to his side, he pulled her so they fell into the sheets together. 

Kate was in absolute bliss laying in his arms. Davids hold where always very protective, she felt as if his arms where the safest place in the world for her, that in absolute chaos of her world he would some how make it better. Kate rolled over to be able to pepper his chest, neck and face with kisses. 

"Hey you," she smiled at his expression. His eyes shut and a small hint of a smile on his lips. David opened his eyes and looked to her. 

"Yes?" Kate sat up slightly and reached over him to her bedside table. She took off a packet of make up wipes and pulled a couple out. First wiping her lips and then moving to Davids face. 

"You're covered in this lipstick and I don't fancy it staining my covers." Kate softly wiped his cheeks and lips, the red wasn't gone but at least it wasn't going to get everywhere. 

"You're fault for looking so nice in it. I had to smudge it." He said and began to caress her stomach and then moving to unclip her lingerie. "Very sexy but I bet not very nice to sleep in." 

"I've never tried. It's new." She admitted. 

"Now it's even sexier." He smirked. "For my eyes only." David snapped one of the suspenders on her toned thigh before taking off the final clip and sliding the garments down her legs. 

Kate watched him take care of her. Making sure she was comfortable and holding her so tenderly. She wasn't sure why but she never imagined a big rock star who was known for his sexual hedonism almost as much as his music would be so kind. David then settled onto his back and had a content smile on his face. 

"Mind if I take a quick shower?" She asked and rubbed a thumb along his cheek. 

"Yes, you should stay here. Or do you want to wash me off you?"

"I just want to wash my hair. It's got a lot of product in and just feel clean for bed."

"Okay..." He sighed.

Kate got up from the bed and folded his clothes. She knew he would hate them crumpled in the morning before grabbing her towel and going into the bathroom. 

Kate began to run the water, making it warm enough to relax her but not too hot to wake her up. She loved cuddling after sex but she knew she would never sleep in this state. Instinctively she went to lock the door but stopped when she touched the handle. If someone did break in surely David would protect her and she didn't want to lock him out if he needed to pee or brush his teeth. 

Kate stepped under the stream feeling the water wash over her hot skin and wipe away the grime of the night. She opened her mouth and took a mouthful in and pushed it out between her lips. 

David had got bored and lonely. He wanted to hold her till they fell asleep not lay in her bed alone. He wandered to the bathroom happy to find the door unlocked. 

Kate jumped when she felt hands coming to her waist; a instant panic.

"Thought you may want some help to do your back." He smiled and came began her, laughing at her panic a moment before. 

"You bloody scared me." She slapped his chest lightly. 

"Oh I can't even pretend to care." David wrapped her in his arms. "You're so tiny. I forget because you always have stilts on."

"I'm 5 foot 3 I think you'll find."

"So tiny. Like a little hobbit."

"Just because you're almost 6 feet tall."

"I'm 5"10, 5"11. You're just so tiny. Everything's tiny though." He pulled her hand up with his, easily closing his hand around hers. "Completely perfect." He kissed the side of her head. 

David had to stop the words 'I love you' coming out of his mouth. He felt it so strongly but she would definitely run the other way. 

"Did you have a good birthday then, my love?" Kate's words snapped him from his thoughts. 

"Oh very much so. I called my son when I went back to my room."

"That's lovely you got to talk to him."

"It is, and we went to the gallery. That was pretty nice, I never did get my food though." He laughed and rubbed his stomach now hungry after a late lunch.

"We can order in now. The pizza place will be open or I can make something quick."

"Pizza sounds good." David kissed her head again and placed a soft palm to her forehead to tilt it back into his shoulder and under the stream of water. He outstretched his long arm and grabbed the shampoo and worked it into a lather in her hair. 

"God, that feels really nice." She sighed as his fingers massaged her scalp. 

"Good. Tilt back." David took the shower head and carefully washed away the soap giving the task his full concentration. He didn't see her soap up a cloth and began to rub it over her body and then turn around to him and began to rub it over his body. Davids pale skin was slightly pink from the hot water. She softly cleaned him. It wasn't sexual, well it was slightly arousing but the act was more sensual and loving. Kate went to her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved the wash cloth behind his ear and rubbed slightly.

"Gotta keep my man in good order." She grinned and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. David closed his eyes and sighed in pure happiness, pulling her incredibly close. She giggled when he pulled her off her feet slightly. 

"David!" 

"Shush you." He kissed her shoulder. 

"You're so lovely. How are you even single?" He sighed, he and hundreds of women could write a novel why he was a rubbish boyfriend. Often caught playing away but his charming manner won everyone over almost instantly and his elevated status gave him a power of girls. He had charmed Kate but she had charmed him right back with her quick put downs and quirks. 

"Well why are you single? You're perfect." He tried to divert. 

"I'm not. I'm very far from perfect."

"You're perfect to me. I haven't seen one bit of imperfection."

"What about when I stormed out of that restaurant?" 

"No, you where very precise with what you wanted and you wherent going to be messed around. I liked it. You didn't just roll over for whatever I told you. It made me respect you even more."

"I'm twenty five but I'm not playing about anymore. I want something real that defies explanation. I think I may have found something in you that does that." David broke out in a huge grin but pressed into her skin. 

"I know what you mean... Bit of fate I think."

"Yes..." He pulled her into a passionate kiss under the water before she pulled away. "God, why is kissing under water so hard." She giggled. "Do you want to wash your hair seen as its soaking?" 

"Yeah, you go order pizza. I'll finish up." She kissed him again and left. 

"Towels are on the shelf. That grey one is new if you want it." 

David smiled, he hadn't had his own towel at a girls house for a number of years. He looked to the work top whilst he worked the soap into his hair. Some of her make up and products open and some neatly put away. Would he have a razor and a toothbrush here soon? Would he keep a few clothes here for when he just dropped by? He tipped his head back to get rid of the suds. Would she keep her things at his houses? Would she want to? Whatever, David knew he would welcome her dresses in his closet or lipstick and eye make up smeared on his pillows. She would just be marking her territory. David got out the shower and pulled the towel around his body. 

"Hey, what do you want?" Kate padded into the room now I'm her pj shorts and clingy Tshirt. 

"Whatever. I don't mind." 

"Do you want to share? How about spicy veg and sausage?"

"Anything you want. Really." He kissed the top of her head and sighed. He was fucked. Completely and utterly. Head over heels in love with this beautiful woman in front of him. 

"Why you staring at me?" Kate poked his cheek and felt her heart skip a beat at his boyish smile.


	40. Chapter 40

David woke up in the middle of the night for no reason. He checked the apartment, almost sure he heard a bang... no, a knock. He checked the front door to see Mel stumbling along the corridor with Tony. 

"God..." he muttered to himself, deciding to leave them too it. He padded back into Kate's bedroom, she was still sleeping softly curled up under the thick cover. 

David picked up his camera, the hazy light from the open door giving him just enough light to take a couple of quick pictures before discarding it to the floor again. 

He pushed his now chilly body back into bed, amazed that this was real. A moment he couldn't have predicted as he felt his heart rise into his throat, constricting the words he so desperately wanted to say. 

Kate stirred, rolling to face him fully and whispered through the dark. 

"Where'd you go? You're all cold." She hadn't even opened her eyes and moved to pull David so he laid fully in the bed and wrapped her body around his. 

"I just wanted you to warm me up like this..." he smiled and kissed her hair. Kate too smiled into his skin and placed the softest kiss to his chest. 

"You should just cancel your hotel and stay here for your trip. I don't think I can let you go now. You're too..." Kate kneaded him, pushing into his body even further "cuddly."

"Are you calling me fat?" David joked, playfully pinching her back. Kate shrieked in shock, eyes flying open. 

"Mister Jones, its five in the morning. It's the middle of winter in New York. You aren't fat, you're perfect, so don't give me that shit, but I am going to have to unfortunately fatten you up because I don't want you going on tour and all these pretty girls turning your head." Even though it was a joke, both where quite aware underneath her sleepy exterior, Kate's true fears where coming out. 

"How could they? You're the girl I'm with now, aren't you?"

"But they'll be the the girls with you then..." she whispered. David flicked on the lamp next to them, both of them coming to sit up. 

Waiting till she looked up to make eye contact. David could see the pain, the little ebbs of worry. 

"Just you. I promise." He raised his hand to her cheek but Kate just looked down into her lap. 

She was now incredibly aware she was nude still and David could see every imperfection. He was probably used to models and actresses with perfect bodies who didn't eat pizza or have scars and blemishes. She looked briefly to David, his crossed legs pushing out all his incredibly toned muscles, even at his age he was trim and in shape. 

"I really want you to come see me on tour. Whenever you can and I really, so desperately want you to come to Europe. I want to show you what I do." David was pleading with her. In his mind he had already picked out the dates she would come and he places he would take her. The best hotels he knew she would love and taking her to cities she talked about wanting to visit. 

"Katherine...?" David tried to bend his body to catch her eyes, not overly bothered about her seeing every bit of him. "Please, just at least tell me you'll think about it and come to see me in New York...?"

She nodded softly, pulling her knees to her chest and hiding her face but David already saw the small tear slip down. The guilt from his reputation as a guy who couldn't keep his dick in his pants bubbled within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took this long and I truly hope a few of you are still around to read it. I'm back on track now and should be posting every few days. 
> 
> Love to everyone who read, left kudos or nice comments and I am really sorry it took this long.


End file.
